The Heroes of Olympus Book 5:The Blood Of Olympus
by Giannacar
Summary: My life kind of revolves around Percy Jackson...so I made my version of The Blood Of Olympus. This is what I would love to happen. I will try not to be a troll like Uncle Rick. I hope you like my fan fic. Remember, always love Percy Jackson, eat blue cookies, and don't forget about the possibility of your algebra teacher being a fury.
1. Chapter 1

**This is probably a really bad fan fic but here goes nothing. This is my version (and what I hope will happen) of BOO. I will try to post daily I may not. I might post at least 3 times a day because I have no life. Well HOO is kind of my life so...yea. I will try not to be an evil person like Uncle Rick. Please comment below.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Percy**

Percy woke up in the middle of the night, gasping. He just had a nightmare.

It had been three days since Tarturaus. He had gotten almost no sleep since he got back.

Percy stood up and starting pacing around. ADHD did not help with not sleeping. He needed to calm down.

He decided to see if Annabeth was awake. He walked across the hall and slowly opened the door to her room.

"Hello, Seaweed Brain." She whispered. She was laying on the bed staring up at the ceiling. "Can't sleep either?"

He nodded. "I can't get that place out of my mind."

"Me neither." She sighed. Annabeth patted the bed and he laid down next to her.

Percy had his back against the bed. Annabeth was on her side with her on Percy's chest.

"Let's at least try to get some sleep." Annabeth said.

Percy sighed. "Ok." He kissed her on the forehead. "I love you, Wise Girl."

"I love you too, Seaweed Brain." And with that Percy closed his eyes and drifted asleep. Of course sleep means dreams and for him they were more like nightmares.

He was (again) in Tarturaus. It was the moment when the arari had come. Annabeth killed two and instantly got cursed twice. The first one was from Polythemus. This curse made her blind. The second one was Calypso's curse. Annabeth was screaming for Percy. She couldn't hear or see him. Percy felt so powerless. Annabeth just kept wandering around yelling "Percy why did you leave me? Where are you?"

Percy desperately wanted to help her but he couldn't. Not until the arari stopped swarming him. He killed some and got countless curses.

He saw Bob, the Titan help Annabeth. Bob rid her curses with the a simple touch of his hand.

Percy had killed all the arari and fell to the ground with pain. He couldn't stand up, or move for that matter. The curses were overwhelming him.

He didn't really care his current condition, as long as Annabeth was okay.

Once she spotted him, Annabeth ran to his side. She cradled him in her arms and wept into his scalp. Bob slowly walked over and touched Percy's forehead. Percy didn't heal.

This isn't supposed to happen. Bob is supposed to save me. Percy thought. Percy having the dream that is.

He quietly whispered, "I love you, Annabeth. I always will." Then he died. Right there in Annabeth's arms. She cried and didn't let go of him. She buried her head in his chest.

This wasn't fair. Annabeth didn't deserve this. Neither of them did.

It's just a dream. Percy thought. But it felt so real. He could feel his body shutting down too. He could feel Annabeth crying on him. Wasn't he supposed to be dead? Wasn't this just a dream?

He got pulled away from his thoughts when he heard Annabeth scream, "Percy! Percy wake up! Please."

His eyes shot open and he jerked his head up.

Annabeth was sitting next to him with tears in her eyes. "I thought you were...you were..."

"I'm ok. I promise. I'm right here." He said. Percy pulled Annabeth closer and wrapped his arms around her. She sobbed into his chest while he stroked her hair. They sat like that for a while.

"I guess we had the same dream." Percy said at last.

Annabeth sat up. "What do you mean?"

"I had a dream that I died. You were there and it was in Tarturaus."

Annabeth was quiet for a minute. The wrinkle lines on her forehead increased, a clear sign she was thinking. "That makes sense. We were both in Tarturaus at the same time." She said. "Maybe if we stay together we can wake each other up. We are having the same dream after all. We would know the right time."

Percy kissed her. "You're a genius." He said.

She shrugged. "I am a daughter of Athena."

Percy looked out the window and saw that it was morning. He leaned back in the bed. "I don't want to get up." He said.

"Me neither."

"Would the others be worried if we just stayed here for a while?"

"I hope not."

Annabeth put her head on his shoulder. Percy put his arms around her before kissing her.

Percy pulled away. "You know something, Wise Girl."

"More things than you do. But continue."

"I know a fun way to start the day while scaring everyone half to death."

"This probably isn't very smart. Or safe. But we need to get our minds off of...you know where. So I'm all ears."

**Sorry it's not very long but it's the first chapter so I don't think it's supposed to be that long.**

**I will probably write another chapter right after this since I have nothing better to do. **

**I hope you like the first chapter. **

**Please comment (nice) thoughts below. **

**Thanks for reading, always love Percy Jackson and watch out for the possibility of your algebra teacher turing into a fury.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm REALLY bored so here's the next chapter. **

**Please please please comment.**

**Thanks!**

**Enjoy:)**

**Piper**

Piper sat in the mess hall quietly eating her breakfast. Jason sat next to her with his arm around her. Frank and Hazel sat side-by-side. Leo was in the engine room (as usual). She wished he would tell her what was wrong with him. He had a distant look in his eyes, never really showed his face much anymore, and when he did he never made a single joke.

"I wonder where Percy and Annabeth are." Frank said.

"Give them time." Piper said. "They just got back from Tarturaus."

"I don't know if anyone else heard this but last night Annabeth was screaming at Percy. He wouldn't wake up. When he finally did Annabeth was balling." Hazel said.

"I heard it too." Jason agreed. "But it sounded like it was coming from Annabeth's room. Not his." Jason had a mischievous gleam in his eyes.

"Wait...wait..." Frank started.

"Guys what would they say if we were spying on them?" Piper asked. She wanted to tease Annabeth. This would get her so mad.

"I guess we have to find out." Frank said.

They all looked at each other then quickly got out of their seats and ran to Annabeth's room. Surprisingly Piper got there first. She opened the door and no one was in there.

She looked up at Jason. "Where could they be?"

"Do you hear that?" He asked.

"What?" Piper said.

"I hear it." Hazel said.

"Me too." Frank agreed.

"Slow down, what are we talking about?"

"It's Percy and Annabeth." Jason said.

"Are they ok?" Piper asked.

"They're fine. I think they're...having fun." Jason replied. "They are on the deck."

"Let's go see what they're up to." Frank said.

Everyone cautiously walked up the stairs unaware of what would be happening.

Piper looked up to see Percy and Annabeth swinging from ropes. The ropes were connected to the mast.

"What in Hades are you doing?" Piper asked.

"Having fun." Percy replied. He was holding Annabeth by the waist and they were swinging through the air. Percy seemed to be controlling the ropes with his mind. Maybe a perk of being a son of Poseidon. He let go of the current rope he was on and for a moment he and Annabeth were flying. Then another rope came out of nowhere. They were soon swinging on that one.

"Get down from there." Frank said.

"No way." Percy said.

"Annabeth, talk some sense into him please." Hazel pleaded.

Annabeth shrugged. "We just needed some time not to be thinking of...you know where."

Percy whispered something into Annabeth's ear. Tears started welling up in her eyes. Same for Percy. They both had a far-away, sad look. That happens to them whenever they think of Tarturaus. Annabeth quickly shook her head and the look vanished. Percy followed her lead.

"You guys are acting like kids." Jason said.

"Look who's talking." Percy said. Annabeth smacked the side of his head. "Ow. Jeez Annabeth." She nodded as if to say, you deserved it.

"Just get down." Piper said.

Percy huffed. "Fine. You people are no fun. I wish the Thalia was here. That would be real fun" Piper thought he meant Thalia, Jason's sister. She wondered how Percy knew her. Then she recalled the time where they met and Thalia may have mentioned him.

Annabeth got another sad look in her eyes. It was a different one. As if she was remembering times and memories that were long gone.

She smacked Percy for bringing up the subject. This time he apologized but he acted sorry. He seemed like he shared some of those memories.

They both looked at each other and once again the look vanished. Percy quickly put on the fun, smiling, troublemaker look he had when they got there. "I guess we should get down Annabeth."

She looked at him and recognized that smile. "Don't you dare." Percy's smile just got even bigger. "Perseus Jackson. I swear to all the gods. Even Hera. Don't you even think about."

Percy let go of the rope pulling Annabeth along with him. Jason, Piper, Frank, and Hazel all tried to save them from turning into pancakes. It was too late.

Right before they hit the deck, a giant bubble appeared around them. It looked like it was made out of water.

Annabeth sighed and put her head in her hands. "You really are a Seaweed Brain." She said.

"But it was fun right?" Percy asked. She shrugged.

"Would you please get me out of this bubble?" She asked.

"We have special memories in a bubble like this." He said. "Except they were both in water." Percy just sat there thinking for a minute. Then Annabeth punched him in the shoulder. "Ok fine." Percy closed his eyes and the bubble dissolved.

"Wow that was...interesting." Jason said. Piper nodded.

Everyone kinda stood there awkwardly for a few minutes of silence.

"Ok well I'm going somewhere other than here." Percy said. He grabbed Annabeth's hand and they began walking down the stairs.

There was a screech from a distance and within seconds a flock of gryphon appeared on the deck. There were dozens. The only people who had weapons were Jason and Percy.

Percy uncapped Riptide and Jason flipped his coin, which turned into a sword.

"Hey Annnabeth." Percy called.

"Yea Seaweed Brain."

"Still got your cap?" She looked at him in surprise. Piper had no idea what cap they were talking about but of course they still carried on their conversation not caring if anyone knew what they were talking about.

"Yes but it stopped working after the fight with my mom." Annabeth replied.

"Well you retrieved the stupid statue so it might work."

"I don't know about that."

"Just try." We'll distract the gryphons while you get it and everyone else's weapons.

"I guess it's worth a try." She said. Annabeth silently ran down the stairs.

Percy looked at everyone else. "Here goes nothing."

Everyone charged.

**Sorry this is a really long chapter.** **I couldn't find a place to stop.**

**I took the rope idea from someone, sorry if it was you i just really liked it**

**Don't you love Percabeth3**

**Please comment below**

**Remember, always ship Percabeth, check your school for saytrs, and stay away from people who like the Percy Jackson movies better than the books.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I realized I have nothing better to do then fangirl so I will probably update at least twice a day. **

**I wanted to write more Percabeth but I decided to write some Leo. I haven't done him or Nico yet. Those will be the next few chapters. **

**Also, I just figured out I don't use Roman numerals. Sorry if that confuses you but I don't think I will do them.**

**Please comment below.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Leo**

Leo woke up in the engine room. This was not unusual. He didn't really spend much time with anyone anymore, ever since Calypso.

Everyone, especially Piper, worried about him. He hadn't told anybody about Calypso and he didn't plan to. Well at least not until he got her back.

He just didn't feel a reason to be near anyone. He spent all his time figuring out ways to get back to Calypso, or working on new upgrades for the ship. Children of Hephaestus don't usually get along with others anyway.

Leo had blueprints all over his desk. He also had the astrolabe and the crystal. Those things were REALLY annoying him because they were something that he couldn't fix. No matter how hard he tried.

He thought about asking Annabeth for help once or twice. But if he asked her, Leo was positive she would go and tell Percy everything. He didn't want that. He was still mad at Percy for abandoning Calypso. Besides, if he brought her back Percy would not be happy to see her.

Leo shook those thoughts out of his head. There was no way he was asking Annabeth for help with the stupid crystal and there was no way he was forgiving Percy for leaving Calypso.

He sighed and looked down at all his blueprints. He moved some around and found the one for Festus. Leo definitely needed help with that project. He glanced at it and thought, maybe I should ask Annabeth for help with that. People will probably start to think I went missing if I don't show my face.

So, Leo put the astrolabe and the crystal in a desk drawer. He organized all his papers in a neat pile and left the room.

He first checked Annabeth's room. Nobody was there. Then he checked Percy's room. Nobody was there.

He figured they were probably in the mess hall or on the deck. He got halfway before something invisible rammed into him. "Holy Hephaestus." He muttered.

"Sorry Leo." Annabeth's voice called.

"Annabeth where...what..."

"No time to explain. There's gryphons. Need your help. Come on."

Leo trusted her so here ran up the stairs and sure enough there were gryphons. Dozens.

The demigods looked tired and wounded. Percy and Jason were the only ones with their weapons. Everyone else was dodging and finding the closest things to throw at them.

Leo looked at the gryphons. A bunch of them randomly turned into yellow monster dust. Leo had no idea what was happening. But Percy yelled, "I told you it worked. Who's the wise one now." Everyone else looked as confused as Leo. They had no idea who Percy was talking to or why the monsters randomly died.

Annabeth's voice said, "Shut up, Seaweed Brain." Suddenly Frank's bow dropped at his feet. Same with Piper's and Hazel's swords.

More monsters disappeared with surprised looks on their faces. Piper and Hazel started hacking and slashing while Frank shot arrows.

Leo ran to the controls and started hitting buttons. By the time he worked out a plan, all the gryphons were gone.

He turned around to hear Annabeth yell, "Kronos." And Percy jumped. She appeared right next to him, holding a New York Yankees cap and laughing her head off.

Percy got mad, then quickly started laughing too.

"Annabeth where did you get that hat?" Piper asked.

She smiled. "My mother."

"She just gave that to you?" Frank asked in amazement.

Annabeth nodded. "It was a birthday present. A long time ago." Her eyes had a distant and sad look.

Leo was getting bored of this. He didn't really Annabeth to go on and on about old memories. Her and Percy do that a lot.

He started slowly backing up and heading down the stairs. "Leo!" Piper called. Oh great. He thought. He didn't hate Piper or anything. It's just that he wanted to work on the crystal and astrolabe.

"Yes Piper?" He said.

"Where do you think you're going?" She asked.

Leo looked around thinking of an answer. He noticed Annabeth studying him and then whispering something to Percy. Percy whispered something back. Annabeth nodded before Percy spoke up for him. "He is checking to make sure there are no more monsters nearby."

Leo gave him a grateful look with his eyes. Percy smiled back.

Piper curiously looked at Percy and Annabeth who were curiously looking at Leo. She opened her mouth to say something then closed it and grabbed Jason's hand. She dragged him along and they went downstairs. Hazel said something Leo couldn't hear and Frank followed her down the stairs.

Leo turned around and began quickly walking to the engine room. "Leo." Annabeth said. He stared at her. "We know your secret."

**Sorry this is a short chapter. **

**This is mostly an everybody but Leo chapter. I can't really write about anyone except Percy and Annabeth because they're my favorite characters (no offense if they're not yours.) I'm gonna try to write about everyone else.**

**The next chapter will be Nico. Then either Reyna or someone secret. I haven't decided. Then it will be back to the Argo II members.**

**I have no life so the next chapter will be up soon. This is kinda what I do all day so there might be like 5 chapters up today...**

**Happy fourth of July.**

**Remember, find the closest dam restroom, look out for flying gryphons and don't talk to strange, tall people who might be a cyclops. **


	4. Chapter 4

**So I'm finally doing a Nico chapter...yea!**

**Do any of you ship Reynico? I might add some of that.**

**Okay you probably want to read the story instead of the stupid author's note. **

**So enjoy:)**

**Nico**

Nico sat on the ground, exhausted. Shadow travel drained every ounce of his energy.

He felt like his insides were liquifying, his legs were turning into jello, and the world was on a constant loop of non-stop spinning.

Reyna force fed him some ambrosia.

He didn't really know what to think of her yet. Nico still had his walls up, to protect himself. After the experience with cupid he didn't want to ever feel anything again.

That made him start thinking of...Percy. Thinking of Percy made him feel like his heart had been stomped on and shattered into a million pieces. If he thought of Percy the pain would overwhelm him. His chest felt like it was slowly melting.

Nico tried not to have anything to do with Percy. Half of him didn't ever want to see or talk him again. The other half wanted to be with him right now, and for the rest of his life.

Nico shook his painfully and miserably. He looked up at the night sky and saw the constellation of Zoe Nightshade. She died on the same quest as Bianca.

Nico missed Bianca terribly. She was the only person, besides Hazel who actually loved him. He felt so alone and useless. Like he didn't belong on this earth. Like he didn't belong anywhere.

"Nico." Reyna said softly. He looked away from the stars, which took all his energy.

"Yes?" He asked.

"When do you think you could shadow travel again?'

"Maybe tomorrow. I'm not that up for it. I need some time."

Reyna nodded. "Ok. You also need some rest."

Nico yawned and closed his eyes. He instantly fell asleep.

He was back on the Argo II. Leo, Frank, Hazel, Piper, and Jason were all there. Of course Percy and Annabeth weren't anywhere to be seen. Nico thought they were probably some where alone.

Nico looked closer and saw a few of the demigods...crying. They all looked like they were grieving.

"They are gone. Percy and Annabeth died." A raspy, ancient voice spoke. It was Gaea.

Percy can't be dead. Nico thought. He just can't.

"He can child." Gaea's voice whispered. "He will die in this war. So will all those demigods. If you join me, I will save him and possibly your sister, Hazel. I could also kill Annabeth so Percy will be yours for the taking." Nico considered the offer. No it's just a trick. He thought.

"I will never join you Gaea!" He screamed. The dream ended and he woke up panting.

"Hey Cupcake!" Coach Hedge yelled. "We got company!" There was a huge pack of hellhounds.

**I know this is a really short chapter. I'm honestly not good doing Nico. Sorry.**

**I think it went to fast. Like I made everything happen so quick. Sorry I'm really not good at this.**

**I will have the next chapter up today or tomorrow. It depends on how bored I am. **

**If you guys have any requests for POVs feel free to comment. **

**Please comment anyway. **

**Remember to find Zoe Nightshade in the stars, watch out for the Hunters of Artemis, and be careful not to stumble into a pack of hellhounds.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I've decided to make a Coach Hedge chapter (someone told me to do that but I was planning to do it anyway).**

**If you review (which nobody really has, please do) and ask a question or something like that, I'll respond here. I'll write the answers up here, right before the story.**

**Please review, it makes me so happy when you do.**

** To Br0kenThOrn: I really like that idea. If you don't mind I might steal it.**

**Ok on to Coach Hedge**

**Enjoy:)**

**Coach Hedge**

Any hellhound that came within two feet Coach Hedge pounded with his baseball bat.

"DIE STUPID HELLHOUNDS!" He yelled.

Soon enough they were all dead. He stood proudly with his bat over his shoulder. Reyna just rolled her eyes while sheathing her sword. Nico was on the ground mumbling stuff Coach couldn't hear.

Reyna ran over to Nico to check he wasn't wounded. He wasn't but Reyna fed him some ambrosia anyway.

Coach slowly walked over, scanning the area for more monsters. There were none in sight. He couldn't sniff any out either.

Nico was finally able to stand up, although he had to lean on Reyna for balance. She grabbed his arm and they could take a few steps before Nico fell on the ground.

Heis weak for a child of the big three. Coach thought. He never really liked Nico. He was too distant, too gloomy, too dark. When Percy and Annabeth fell into Tarturaus Coach instantly wanted to blame it on Nico. Nico watched them fall, he was the closest to them so he should have been able to help them up. But he let them fall anyway. Coach almost picked up his baseball bat and whacked Nico on the head once, but Jason was eyeing him so he didn't have the chance.

If he hurt Nico now he wouldn't be able to make it back to camp in time. Nico was their ride and he couldn't afford to pass up an opportunity to see Mellie. He missed Melliie.

"I might be able to shadow travel again. Not very far. I have no idea where we are so I can't really take a guess on where we will end up." Nico said. He seemed really tired. His voice was hallow, his eyes were droopy, and he was still leaning on Reyna.

Reyna shook her head. "Nico you can't. You need more rest. Maybe in the morning. Or at least when the sun rises." Nico mumbled something else and let go of Reyna's arm. He laid on the ground and instantly fell asleep.

But Coach Hedge wasn't tired at all. "I'll keep guard Cupcakes. You sleep."

Reyna looked like she wanted to protest but her drowsiness got the better of her. As soon as her head hit the ground, she was out.

Coach sat on the cold grass. He stared up at the sky. It was crystal clear with each constellation sparkling with beauty.

He sat there for a while thinking about Mellie and thinking about Camp. He desperately wanted to get back. Even though this quest had battles, death, and monsters, he missed the life he had at Camp. He missed eating the grass from the woods. He missed thinking the quest was months away. He missed not being stuck with Reyna and Nico. But most of all he missed waking up next to Mellie everyday. He wouldn't say this out loud but it hurt not being with her. He longed to see her and his unborn child.

Coach felt something warm making his neck tingle. He turned to see the Athena Parthenos glowing. It had this annoying aura that made you feel like you had to bow and tell the statue you weren't worthy. Coach definitely thought that was stupid. He was worthy of a freaking statue, right?

Coach smacked the side of his head. He couldn't think like that. Especially if he was in battle. He needed to clear his head of all his thoughts.

His eyes felt a little heavy. Now he was getting tired. He tried to keep them open but it wouldn't work. His head hit the ground with a thud. His eyes closed and felt like someone had put a trance on him. A trance to sleep. That sounds stupid. He thought.

He finally stopped thinking and slept.

**I finally started putting more detail in my story. I felt like there wasn't enough and that's what made it not so good. That also made it short.**

**I'll work on the next chapter now because I'm really bored, like always. **

**This was kind of a short chapter. Sorry, at least it's somewhat long.**

**I READ THE FIRST CHAPTER OF THE BLOOD OF OLYMPUS LAST NIGHT! I'm not lying, I swear on the River Styx. I had 5 heart attacks while doing it! **

**Please comment.**

**Remember, blue food is the best, chihuahuas aren't meant to be pet, and don't go into stores that sell stone statues.**


	6. Chapter 6

**I haven't done a Frank, Hazel, or Jason chapter yet. I'm pretty bad with Frazel. **

**Here's Annabeth for y'all. I needed some Percabeth right now. I'm in that kinda mood.**

**Scratch that. I'm always in a Percabeth mood.**

**I should probably let you read now. **

**Sorry I type to much. I just wish I did that in my story. Ugg.**

**Ok here's Annabeth.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Annabeth**

Leo looked like he had just been shot. Percy and Annabeth surprised him. She guessed Leo wasn't expecting anyone to find out his secret, especially not so quickly.

"So?" He asked. "What use is it to you?"

"We want to help get her back." Percy said.

"Why?" Leo asked. Annabeth could tell he was really mad at Percy. She already knew what for.

"I don't want her to be stuck on that island anymore than you do." Percy assured him.

"You have Annabeth now. Besides you were the one who abandoned her in the first place."

"Leo, he did it for good reasons." Annabeth said.

Leo's face was turning red. "He just wanted to leave her so he could go and swoon over you."

"I needed to save my camp. My friends were dying and Kronos had taken over someone's body. He was coming back to life and I had to help stop him."

"Oh so it's your camp now." Leo seemed to block out everything else Percy just said.

He sighed. "Leo that's not the point. The point is the camp was in danger and I had to help save it."

"So you just left her there. ALONE."

"What else was I supposed to do. Huh Leo. You tell me." Percy was getting angry now. Annabeth saw it in his eyes and heard it in his voice.

"You could have stayed with her a little longer." Leo suggested.

"Actually no I couldn't have." He sighed and said, "Leo, Calypso cursed Annabeth."

Leo looked stunned. "What? No no she she wouldn't."

"She did." Annabeth responded. Leo's mouth dropped open. He was trying to process that.

Annabeth reached out and grabbed his hand. He got a little more relaxed. Percy began talking again. "Leo, I want to help you find Calypso. I need to apologize to her. I do really want to help you find her."

Leo seemed to ponder this. He looked at Annabeth and Percy. "How would you help me?" He asked.

"I honestly don't know how I could. I'm no good with machines. But Annabeth could if she needed to. She helped build a dragon once." Annabeth sighed at the memory. Then a tear fell down her cheek because she remembered who the memory was with-Beckondorf and Silena. Percy glanced at her and the thought passed through him too.

"Well..." Leo started. Percy and Annabeth turned their attention back to him. "I guess. Maybe you can use your Poseidonish water powers to help find the island again."

"Ok." Percy said. He smiled. Annabeth loved that smile.

"Please don't tell the others." Leo pleaded. She saw the desperation in his eyes.

"We promise." Annabeth said. Leo had a grin on his face that stretched from his ears to his chin. She realized how much he loved Calypso.

"I'm going to work on some new designs for Festus." He said. He ran down the steps and into the engine room.

"Do you actually think we are going to find her?" Annabeth asked.

Percy shrugged. "I don't know."

"Well can't you only find it once?"

"Yes. But I didn't want to ruin Leo's hope."

"Oh." Annabeth was kind of relieved but she also felt guilty.

"Wise Girl. What do you say we go swimming?" Percy randomly asked.

"I would love to."

**This was a pretty bad chapter. I wrote the chapter, decided I didn't like it and deleted half.**

**Comment what you would rather have first: Jasper/Jiper or Frazel.**

**I keep writing all these short chapters...I'm gonna try and work on that**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Remember don't go into Crusty's mattress store, if you find a pink poodle get your saytr, and stay away from super tall people who's face you never see.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry I was busy all day but here's the next chapter.**

**If you're wondering the swimming thing is not important I thought I just would do a little (more) Percabeth.**

**I like the end of this chapter a lot.**

**Thanks for your reviews, I would love to see more.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Percy**

Annabeth knew Percy loved her but Percy wanted to prove he loved her and no one else. So he was going to try and do something special for her...actually more like a few somethings. He was planning all the moments in his head. This was going to be absolutely amazing.

He took Annabeth's hand and together they jumped into the sea. She couldn't hold her breath for that long so Percy made a bubble around them as quick as possible.

Annabeth sat across from Percy with her feet stretching out onto his lap. He had his feet next to her head.

They laid in silence, enjoying each other's company. Percy loved how they could be silent and it wouldn't be awkward. It would be a mix between peaceful, happiness and enjoyment.

Percy started thinking about Camp. He couldn't stand being away from it so long. It was his home after all. The strawberry fields, the big house, the cabins, the lake.

Annabeth looked into his eyes. She could see the sadness. She knew him all to well. "I miss it too."

"But you weren't gone for eight months in another camp."

"True." Annabeth sighed. Her stormy eyes danced around the bubble as if she was starting to day dream. "Do you think the others will worry?" She didn't even look at Percy. She was half thinking, half talking. She was always like that though.

"I don't know. We usually seem to be missing."

Annabeth nodded and sighed again. Percy took her hand. "What's wrong?"

"I just...I don't know if we can actually find her."

"Who?"

"Calypso."

Percy figured Annabeth didn't want to find her. She and Percy had history, but Percy would never ever replace Annabeth. "Are you sure you don't want to find her?"

"Of course I do. I just don't know if we can." Percy gave her a puzzled look. "Ok. Ok. Maybe I don't want to find Calypso. I want Leo to be happy. He totally deserves it. But I don't want her to get in the way of us."

He scooted next to Annabeth. "I would never let anyone get in the way of us. I promise." Percy kissed her. It lasted a long time.

Annabeth pulled away and said, "We should probably go back to the ship now."

"Yea you're right." Percy brought the bubble to the surface and popped it once they were on deck.

"We were looking for you guys everywhere." Hazel said. Frank stood next to her while Piper and Jason made their way up the stairs.

"You guys don't have to watch us 24/7. We're not children." Annabeth glared at him. "Well Annabeth is not a child."

Everyone else sighed. Percy pretended they weren't there. He wrapped his arm around Annabeth and they stood by the rail watching the sun go down.

Suddenly a familiar voice and face appeared in front of him. It was an iris message.

"Percy!" The voice said.

Percy smiled. "Grover! How are you?"

"How am I? You're the one that went missing for eight months and you never bothered to iris message."

"Sorry. I've been busy you know killing monsters, saving the world, the usual." Grover got a huge grin on his face.

"Sorry to interrupt but who is that?" Frank asked.

Percy faced them and stepped aside. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is my best friend Grover."

Grover gave an excited smile. "Percy I think some people would like to say hello." He said. He moved out of the way and the whole camp was shown.

Percy's smile got as wide as one could get. "Hey guys."

Someone, Percy recognized by their angry expression, appeared on the screen. "Peruses Freaking Jackson." Thalia said. "Eight months you're gone and not even one iris message."

"Sorry Thals."

"Sorry? I had all the Hunters looking for you."

"Deal with it Pinecone Face."

Thalia laughed. "Shut up Kelp Head."

"Wait wait." Annabeth said. "I never heard these names before."

Thalia saw Annabeth and her face lit up. "Annabeth! I didn't see you." Annabeth grinned "We came up with those names when you were...with Atlas. It was after Percy made us lose in capture the flag." Thalia had an angry but amused expression.

"I still did better than you." Percy responded.

"Shut up. Kelp Head."

"Thalia you know your brother's here."

Thalia had a shadow come across her face. It faded within seconds and she craned her neck to try to see Jason.

"Hi Thalia." He said.

"Hey little brother!"

"You know...he's older than you know. Come to think of it so am I." Percy said.

"Well I left you the stupid prophecy so you could save the world and whatnot"

"True."

"Hey Thals," Annabeth started, "Can we talk to Chiron?"

"Of course." Thalia moved away from the screen and for a few seconds it was just the campers. Percy saw so many familiar faces: the Stolls, Katie Gardener, Will Solace, Clarisse (she did not look happy to see him). Percy was getting homesick seeing all these people. He missed every single one of them, even Clarisse.

"Hello child." Chiron said. Percy jumped out of his thoughts. "What is the matter?"

Chiron instinctively knew something was wrong. He recognized that look on heroes. "Annabeth has found the Athena Parthenos." There was a few gasps from the Athena cabin. Percy glanced over at Annabeth and saw she was...blushing. "Nico Di Angelo will be returning it to Camp, along with a Gleeson Hedge. I believe you already know him. Nico will also be accompanied by a Roman praetor named Reyna." The campers started to panic. "Don't worry. She will not harm you. She is on our side. She wants to unite the camps so we can defeat Gaea, together." The Camp roared in approval.

The screams were continued when someone yelled, "We missed you Percy."

Percy smiled and said, "I miss you guys too." The Argo II members were quiet while the entire Camp cheered for Percy. Then someone noticed Annabeth and things got even louder. People began yelling kiss. Soon enough every single demigod, saytr and nymph wanted Percy and Annabeth to share a kiss. Percy didn't look so sure but Annabeth grabbed the top of his shirt and pulled him in.

The iris message, ended with everyone smiling and shouting, even though Percy and Annabeth weren't finished with their kiss.

**That was a cute ending right?**

**I think my writing is too quick. Like everything happens too quick. It's annoying because I want to be a better writer for you guys because my writing kind of sucks. If you have any helpful suggestions feel free to comment. Also if you have any ideas for my story. You have cool ones.**

**I felt like Percy deserved to see the Camp before he went into a battle which he might not survive. **

**Rick said all the 7 won't survive. I hate to say it but everyone knows he's telling the truth. **

**Does anyone else feel like Piper's gonna die? I don't think Jason will though, which sucks.**

**If Rick freaking kills either Percy or Annabeth I will kill him myself. It would be worse if he only killed one because then they wouldn't be together in Elysium. If he kills both that would be better but I don't want them to die AT ALL. **

**YOU HEAR THAT RICK DON'T KILL MY OTP. **

**Anyway please comment.**

**Remember if you get hit in the head with a brick you are most definitely related to Jason, don't pick a fight with an Ares kid, and don't put a spider near a child of Athena.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I have some responses for your reviews (even if they're not questions).**

**Thank you guys so much for your compliments. I really appreciate it.**

**To Percyjacksomemore: I didn't read BOO. I just read the first chapter. It's in the Staff of Serapis. And thanks:)**

**To Agatha: I know this is a kind of late response but thanks and I will.**

**Thanks for all your reviews. I would love to see more.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Reyna**

Reyna's eyes shot open when the sun rose into the sky. She was a Roman praetor, they had to wake up early because they had so many jobs to do.

Out of the corner of her eye she saw Nico curled up and snoring softly. Coach Hedge on the other hand, she didn't even have to look to tell he was asleep. His snores were as loud as a bear's.

Reyna opened up her pack and riffled through it. She was disappointed to find only nectar, ambrosia, water, and three extra daggers. She wanted some food and she wanted it now.

She wanted to find some breakfast. She glanced up at the Athena Parthenos. Could it protect Nico and Coach while they're sleeping? She didn't trust a dumb statue, but she had no choice. Reyna guaranteed the boys would be hungry when they woke up and she was starving now.

She gazed at the statue and the boys one last time before trudging into the woods.

The only things in sight were trees (those were actually everywhere), a squirrel, fallen branches, and pine needles. The pine needles were slippery and if she needed to run, for any reason, she would probably be very slow and fall a couple times.

Reyna kept walking. She needed to find berries. Or maybe she could kill that squirrel she saw. Her stomach rumbled, complaining for something to eat. She had to find food soon because she was already losing energy.

Reyna decided to go for that squirrel. She pulled out a knife from under her shirt sleeve. She slowly crept towards the animal, careful not to make any noise.

She was two feet away when the rodent scurried in the opposite direction. Reyna was so hungry, she followed it.

The squirrel stopped in a clearing. She inched toward it. It again, ran from her but this time Reyna didn't go after it. She turned to walk back to Coach and Nico when a voice said, "Hello Reyna. Long time no see."

**Dun dun dun...**

**Sorry for the cliff hanger.**

**I'll post later today.**

**It's short I know.**

**Please comment.**

**Remember dam french fries are the best, people who act like statues in the middle of Towns Square are probably Rachel Dare, and if you meet a tall person who's face you never see, stay away unless you wanna be eaten**


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I never posted yesterday, I got pretty busy.**

**So here's the next chapter.**

**It might not be that good because I'm bad at doing Nico POVs.**

**Please comment.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Nico**

Nico's dream just ended. Now he was in darkness, waiting for his mind to wake up. He felt cold hands shaking his back. He moaned and rolled over.

"Get up Cupcake. Reyna's missing." Coach screamed. Nico could feel his eardrums vibrating. Coach Hedge had the loudest voice of anyone he's ever heard.

Nico jerked his head up. His eyes shot open. "What do you mean _she's missing_?"

"When I woke up she was gone."

Nico suddenly felt like he had to help Reyna no matter the cost. Why did he feel that way? He barely even knew her.

Nico practically jumped while getting up. "We need to find her. Now."

"I looked as far as those those boulders." Coach pointed to a big pile of rocks that looked a couple miles away.

"You looked that far?" Nico asked.

Coach shrugged. "You were asleep for a while."

Nico sighed. His eyes darted around trying to imagine where in Hades Reyna could have gone. "Someone took her." Nico concluded.

"I think you're right."

"I'll look go this way," Nico nodded towards a giant patch of trees, "And you go the opposite way. We'll meet up here in about a hour if neither of us can find her." Coach agreed by running in his assigned direction.

Nico picked up his backpack and began wandering through a bunch of trees in the middle of nowhere.

A few minutes later and the scenery didn't look any different. Nico had been screaming, "Reyna." the entire time. There was no reply. No muffled wails, no sounds of an argument, and no noises that indicated a fight. There was also no footprints, dead monster dust, or leftover weapons. It was like Reyna had simply vanished from the woods with no trace. Absolutely none.

Nico was getting slightly frustrated. He stopped for a minute, took a deep breath, punched a tree trunk, and continued walking.

He smelled something burning...wood. He sprinted to the smell.

Nico cut short at a clearing where he saw the fire. He also noticed Reyna sitting in front of it talking to a woman. "Reyna!" He called. She turned to face him and she looked sick. Her face was pale, her eyes were dark and sweat bedded down her forehead. Nico slowly advanced, trying to figure out who the woman next to her was. She was hard to identify because her features kept changing. One second she had chocolate curls with blue eyes and the next she had long, straight blonde hair with dark brown eyes. Nico thought she was actually quite beautiful.

When he reached the fire the woman calmly said, "Hello Nico. I am Aphrodite. I believe you know my son." Nico felt like he was going to be sick.

**I know kinda short. But I needed to end at that part. **

**I hoped you liked this chapter. I've been trying to make my chapters longer by adding more detail. It's not really working.**

**Ok thanks for reading.**

**Please comment.**

**Remember don't jump off the St. Louis Arch unless you know Poseidon is your father, don't apply to Westover Hall because there's probably another manitcore, and blue hairbrushes are deadly weapons.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thank you guys for all your compliments. They make my day.**

**So I'm doing like two or three Argo II chapters then back to Aphrodite. BTW how did you guys like that?**

**Ok please keep up your wonderful comments.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Jason**

Jason went straight to his cabin after dinner. He knew Piper would come looking for him. So he only had a couple minutes to be alone. He needed to clear his thoughts.

He kept thinking about the iris message from earlier. Why did the entire Camp cheer for Percy? How did he gain all of their approval? Why did they love Percy and Annabeth so much? How did Percy have so many friends? How did he have another best friend? Why were he and Thalia that close? Did Thalia like Percy better than Jason? All these questions swirled around in his mind.

Jason didn't think Camp Jupiter would ever respect him as much as Camp Half-Blood did to Percy. He left them for the Greeks, after all.

Jason was beginning to feel like he wasn't a leader anymore. Like Percy was taking control of everything. Like he was the least valuable member of the quest. Like he was pretty...worthless.

He picked up a pillow and slammed it on the ground. He kicked it and threw it across the room. He then took a deep breath. He couldn't let his emotions get in the way. He had to be better than this. But why? If he was worthless than why was he needed?

Jason groaned and laid on the bed. He stared up at the ceiling. How could I be useful. He thought. How could I not just be a waste of space.

He heard a knock on the door. Piper had finally come searching for him. He let out a quiet, "Come in."

Piper opened the door and stepped inside. She glanced at the beat up pillow and then Jason's irritated expression. She walked over to him and before he could say anything she kissed him. A good, long, proper kiss. She finally pulled away and asked, "What's the matter?"

Jason didn't answer. Piper put her hand under his chin and forced him to look at her. "Jason Grace. What's the matter?"

Jason knew he couldn't get anything past her. But he didn't want to tell her. It would make him sound stupid. "I'm just...I can't...I don't..."

"Is it about the iris message? And Percy?"

Jason let out an exasperated sigh. "Yes."

"Jason are you upset because the whole Camp cheered for him? That's not an accomplishment. It just means they missed him."

"Yea but Camp Jupiter never cheered for me. All I got was a brick to the face."

Piper laughed. Her kaleidoscope eyes sparkled with amusement. "That's because they thought you were an enemy."

"Well aren't I? I'm working with the enemy. Doesn't that make me part of it?"

"No. It means you're doing the right thing."

"The Legion sure doesn't see it that way."

"Jason, who cares what they think. You're a hero. Don't let them tell you otherwise."

"I'm not a hero. I'm not even important to the quest.'

"Who says. You're one of the most important people on this ship."

"How? I can't do anything."

"Everyone here is important in their own way. Leo runs the ship. Hazel manipulates the mist. Frank is an amazing fighter and he can shape-shift. Annabeth is the brains. You and Percy are the leaders. Percy is a goof. He always has a smile. That can be helpful, but not when we're fighting. You on the other hand, you are serious. You keep the track on task. We would always be joking around if it was just Percy. You are both essential. We couldn't function without the two of you."

Jason was starting to believe her. He didn't sense any charmspeak coming out of Piper's mouth. It was all the truth. He didn't feel like it though.

Piper smiled. She knew she had broken through. She had gotten to Jason. He leaned in and kissed her. Piper pulled away and whispered, "Just between you and me, I like you a lot better than Percy." Jason grinned and kissed her again. When they let go of each other, Piper snuggled into Jason's side. He wrapped his arm around her and they both drifted to sleep.

Best. Night. Ever.

**Awww. I love Jasper. I think we needed some because I've only really had Percabeth so far.**

**Next chapter will finally be some Frazel. I promise**

**I think I use "..." too much. I tend to do that, sorry.**

**Anyway please comment because you guys have great comments.**

**Good news I finally learned how to spell Tartarus. Sorry for spelling it wrong the whole time, I knew I was getting it wrong but I couldn't figure out what part I messed up.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Remember poking cyclops in the eye is the best strategy, always close your mouth when fighting ****_venti_****, and don't expect to find the Giant War on the news. **


	11. Chapter 11

**I don't really have anything other to say than...FRAZEL! **

**Enjoy:)**

**Frank**

Frank's dream went a little something like this...

He saw the seven at Athens. They were all fighting monsters. Annabeth and Percy had taken on a pack of hellhounds. Dang, they were fast. Jason and Piper were killing some _dracanae_. Leo was shooting a...rocket launcher at any monster that came close to him. Hazel was fighting a giant with some guy. Frank got closer and realized it was himself. He was watching himself and the other six demigods. Was this the future? Was it showing him the real battle?

He watched intensely as Hazel stabbed the giant in the foot and Frank jumped, and stabbing in the chest. The giant tried to grab him but Frank anticipated the move and rolled out of the way. He slashed the giant across the ankle. It swatted Frank and he flew to the side. Hazel cried out and sprinted towards him. Frank shouted something and Hazel turned around to get stabbed in the chest with a spear. Frank screamed and made his way to her as fast as he could. He was still pretty hurt.

Hazel had blood spewing from her chest. He skin was getting lighter, she could barely move, her body was shaking, and mist started covering her eyes. "I love you Frank." She whispered. He took her hand and began to cry. "Tell Nico I love him too." Her body stopped shaking. The blood stopped flowing. And she stopped breathing. Frank sobbed and yelled for the others. There was no response. He took his gaze off Hazel and saw the other demigods died. Percy got stabbed in the chest, and from the looks of it Annabeth stabbed herself. Piper had been crawling on a giant but she was pushed her off when she had gotten to his head. She died on impact. Jason had tried to save her but someone shot an arrow through his heart. Leo had his own tactics used against him. He had gotten blown up by a rocket launcher.

Frank stared at all his friends. He curled in a ball and cried. He wanted the monsters to come and attack him so he could be reunited with everyone again. But strangely nothing happened. They all backed off.

"You will be forever alone demigod." Gaea said. She appeared in front of him, about forty feet. Frank was so disgusted and ticked at her presence. She had just killed his family. The only one he had left. He picked up Hazel's fallen sword and charged at Gaea. He dug his sword into her calf. He then used it as a climbing tool. He held onto her arm, and lifted out the sword. He put it into her thigh. She tried to shake him but Frank was too strong. She wailed in agony, Frank kept going. He continued moving the sword higher until he reached Gaea's heart. He gripped her shoulder and pulled out the sword.

"You should have never waken Gaea. You should have never killed my family." Frank plunged the weapon into her heart. Gaea fell down and Frank jumped off right before he would have been flattened. Gaea took one last look at Frank and then disappeared into a cloud of dust. She can't be killed that easily. Frank thought. He turned to see the giants coming after him.

Frank woke up before he was about to be stabbed. He was in bulldog form, how he usually slept. He shifted himself back to human and took a deep breath. That was the worst dream he's ever had. And he's had some pretty bad dreams.

**Ok that was a depressing chapter. My apologies for being such a Rick.**

**I think every dream, I've made the characters have, so far has ended in death. Ops.**

**On a bit of a happier note the next chapter will be love and not death. But as Cupid said (it's something like this) "love is sometimes worse than death". I think it was along those lines.**

**Ok so I ask this a lot but please comment.**

**Remember staplers are not meant to be eaten *cough Jason*, those mortals don't know how dangerous pens really are, and if you're a guy and you want to keep your life stay away from the Hunters of Artemis.**


	12. Chapter 12

**I'm feeling extra nice (and bored) so I'll give you a triple update today.**

**So here's some love talk with Aphrodite. It may be very surprising *evil grin*.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Reyna**

Reyna felt as if her heart had just been teared from her chest. Aphrodite made her sick. Love made her sick.

She got a little happier when Nico showed up. Not somebody who was talking about her depressing life.

Reyna noticed Nico go pale (well paler) when Aphrodite mentioned her son. How did Nico possibly know him? And how did Aphrodite look so excited about it?

"Nico dear there's no reason to fear him. Oh but I guess there's a reason to fear love. Come sit. You'll get exhausted just standing there. We have lots to talk to about." Nico cautiously sat down next to Reyna, not taking his eyes off the goddess for a second.

"What do you want with me?" Nico asked. "Didn't your son torture me enough?"

Aphrodite seemed amused. "He didn't torture you my dear. He just brought out the truth you were hiding all this time." Reyna, of course, had no idea what she was talking about, but Nico's expression was filled with pain. More pain then Reyna could ever imagine. The goddess of love just smiled. "Why don't you tell Reyna about your little secret." Nico's eyes pleaded for Reyna not to ask.

"I don't want to know his secret." Reyna said.

"Oh but I'm sure he wants to know yours." Nico returned the favor by not questioning Reyna. "Oh boo. You two are no fun. Reyna sweetie would you mind giving us some time alone." Reyna didn't want to leave Nico alone. He didn't want her to leave him alone. But Aphrodite was a stupid goddess. Reyna would rather not be turned into some pink, fluffy creature.

She flashed Nico a_ good luck _with her eyes. He nodded and she started back to the campsite.

She thought about what had just been said to her. Reyna was told she was never going to find love with the people she wanted. Those could only mean Percy and Jason. She was supposed to find love with someone unexpected. Someone mysterious. Someone she doesn't know that well. Someone that needs love as badly as she does. But who could that be? She had thought of a dozen people. None of them seemed to fit the part.

Reyna was so tired of love. All it did was make her life miserable. She just wanted to forget the conversation she had with the dumb goddess. Why was Aphrodite so interested in her anyway? What made Reyna so fascinating?

Reyna looked up at the sky. She wanted to dig a hole, curl up in it, and just lay there for the rest of her life. But when duty calls you can't put it on hold. She had a job to do. A job that could save the world. Pretty ironic considering the world was the enemy.

Reyna thought about what the people of Camp Half-Blood would think of her. She was a Roman leader. They could easily think she was a spy. But she was more worried about making the impression that she, and the Romans, were weak. They obliviously weren't. Reyna always tried to make people think she was strong and brave. If the Greeks thought the opposite way, and the peace failed, that would mean the Greeks would attack and underestimate the Romans. Then they would end up getting destroyed. Reyna didn't want to hurt them. She just wanted peace.

She arrived at the campsite looking around for Coach. She spotted him with a dagger pointed at her. When did Coach get a dagger? He put it down when he realized who it was. "Where's Nico?"

"He's umm having a talk with Aphrodite." Reyna responded.

"Aphrodite? Why her?"

"I have no idea. I was out looking for breakfast when she showed up. She gave me this long speech and wouldn't let me leave until she finished."

"Oh so that's where you were this morning." Reyna nodded. "You scared me half to Hades Cupcake."

"I can't help a goddess keeping me hostage while trying to explain my love life to me."

"What did she tell you?" Coach asked.

Reyna shrugged uncomfortably. "I don't really want to talk about it." Fauns (no satyrs) could read emotions. She got the sense Coach had already, or was about to read hers.

"Let's get food while we wait for Nico." Coach suggested.

Reyna had forgotten how hungry she was. "I'm starving. Just don't go after a squirrel. I made that mistake twice today." Coach didn't argue.

**Reyna is so oblivious. Did you guys figure out who Reyna is going to fall in love with (it's fairly obvious, no offense if you didn't get it yet). **

**Short chapter. I know I know. I just didn't really have a lot to say this time.**

**Don't forget to comment.**

**Remember empousa tear you into little pieces, Percy Jackson movies are awful, and tell the stars Bob says hello *goes and cries in a corner***


	13. Chapter 13

**Thanks for commenting.**

**To alaska (guest): Thanks! I am crying waiting for BOO but I have read so many fan fics that I can get through it easier. I also write my own.**

**Please don't forget to comment.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Nico**

Nico thought his brain was going to explode. Then his heart.

He hoped he would never have to go through the pain of talking about stupid, freaking love life again. But apparently the universe wanted him to be as miserable as possible.

After she gave her dumb speech, Aphrodite vanished into a cloud of pink smoke. Nico looked at the sky for a few minutes and played the words in his head over and over. _You shall fall in love with someone unexpected. Someone that needs love as badly as you do._

What does that even mean? Who in Hades would Nico fall for this time?

Nico pushed himself off the ground and forged into the woods. He couldn't forget those words no matter how hard he tried. They were stuck to his mind like glue.

He forced himself to think of anything else. He focused on Reyna. Aphrodite had mentioned her. Why would she talk about Reyna? Could Reyna be the one Nico would supposedly fall in love with? Nico thought that was insane. He only saw her when he visited at Camp Jupiter. Even then they didn't talk. Would this finally be their chance to get close?

Nico didn't want anything to do with love ever again. It broke his heart twice. First losing Bianca and then going for someone who would never love him. Love was just a sick game that twisted your emotions in ways no one could understand. It crushed your heart, destroyed your soul, and filled your brain with unreal thoughts. At least those were Nico's opinions. Those should be everyone's opinions though. Because they were all true.

Nico tried to clear his head. He didn't need Coach Hedge reading his emotions when he got back. That would be very bad.

He arrived and spotted Reyna eating something. Coach rested along side her. When she realized Nico had entered, she ran up to him. "Are you ok?" She asked. Nico noticed the concern in her voice. Why be worried about him?

"I'm fine. I just had a sickening talk with the most repulsive goddess." He replied. Reyna laughed. Nico had never heard her laugh before. It was a nice change.

"I feel your pain." She agreed. A smile danced across her lips. He never saw her smile either. Why was she doing all of this now? Nico had no clue.

Reyna waved towards where Coach was sitting. There was food and Nico was hungry. In a flash he was next to Hedge munching on whatever food was close enough for him to grab.

Reyna joined them and they ate in silence for a few minutes.

"How could Aphrodite possibly talk to you both if the Gods are in suck a bad state?" Coach asked.

Reyna's hand stroked her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe as we are getting closer to our goal the Gods are returning to normal."

"I think you're right, Reyna." Nico agreed. "So, we should probably hurry and get to Camp as fast as we can." They nodded.

Nobody spoke again until Nico told them it was time to go. They all gathered their things. Nico put one hand on the Athena Parthenos. Reyna stretched hers out and he felt extra giddy when he touched it. She also held on to Coach.

Nico had a tugging sensation in his gut. His head pounded and their was a familiar cold chill going up his spine. Suddenly they disappeared into the shadows.

**Do you people ship Reynico? I do. I think it's cute. **

**People ship Pernico and I can't because A.) I ship Reynico and B.) PERCABETH ALL THE WAY!**

**Thanks for reading, keep up the comments.**

**Remember Percabeth all the way, have tissues near when reading BOO and Annabeth's birthday is in 2 days.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello.**

**Thank you for your comments.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Hazel**

Hazel was a bit creeped out. Coming from a person that came back from the Underworld, it must be something pretty awful.

Nobody was really talking. But from the looks of it they were all having the same thoughts. Piper started off the conversation by saying hers out loud. "Gaea wouldn't be trying to scare us. She would have to know that we all would tell each other, right?"

"It couldn't be the future either. Each of us was alive in our dreams. That means we would all have to stay alive and the dreams were fake." Frank said.

"That's true." Leo agreed. "But then what is it?"

"Maybe all of us will just die." Jason suggested. Piper smacked his shoulder. "Ok, ok. We'll all survive."

Hazel glanced around the room. Every demigod had a puzzled look on their face. What in Hades could this stupid dream be?

"Is it a test?" Percy asked. Hazel pondered that. Would they have failed?

"Guys maybe it's just a dream." Annabeth said. She was looking down at the table, not lifting her eyes even to talk.

"How could it not have some meaning?" Hazel said. She was confused now. This was making less and less sense.

"Because not everything is important. Gaea wants to get us all freaked out and confused over nothing. That's the whole point. To get us off track." Annabeth took a sip of coffee.

Everyone let that sink in. _To get us off track_. That made sense. Gaea needed the demigods to be unfocused and useless.

Hazel stared at the wall. She was trying to forget the dream although it seemed so...real. All of the sudden a figure made of dirt and grass showed up in front of her. "Gaea." Jason growled.

"Hello little demigods. The only reason you even figured out my dream plan was because you had a scrawny daughter of Athena. But no matter. You visions will get worse and worse. They will feel more real each time. They will possibly make you go a little crazy. It will be fun. But I will have to spare two of you. I'm thinking you." She pointed to Percy and Annabeth. "I will torture you. Not as much as the others though. You actually have a purpose. And just to remind you I have an upcoming test planned. Such joy it brings me to see you all in pain. Have fun sailing to your dooms." She vanished into a cloud of smoke.

Gaea was NOT fun to be around. She messed with your head and screwed with your brain. Hazel couldn't stand her. In fact she was disgusted by her.

Leo's eyebrows knit together. "What kind of test would she have planned for us?" He asked.

"Forget it." Percy answered. His expression was pretty ticked. He hated Gaea, even more than the rest of them. "We can't think about some stupid threat from her. We'll get to distracted. Just forget it." Hazel nodded in agreement. She did not want to be in a fight thinking about what lies ahead. Not the way to die.

People murmured approvingly about what Percy said. They all had the same thoughts as Hazel. No one wanted a fight like that in the future.

**I really don't like this chapter. It's not my best.**

**I love the comments I'm getting from you guys. Thanks so much.**

**I have a joke for you. Look below.**

**Nobody loves Percy.**

**Comment if you get it. *hint Sea of Monsters***

**Remember Nobody loves Percy, the mortals can't see through the mist, and Uncle Rick is a troll.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey there reader.**

**I love all the reviews I'm getting so thanks!**

**Enjoy:)**

**Piper**

That was the strangest yet creepiest conversation Piper has ever had. First talking about the weird dream, then thinking it was a failed test, then Gaea shows up with her big future plans, and get this Percy tells them to forget it all. What was that about?

Piper watched Annabeth drag him out of the room. She wondered what they could possibly be doing. Leo practically sprinted to the engine room. Piper was so frustrated with him. Everyone was invisible to him now. Except Percy and Annabeth that is. He hung around them all the time. He acted like they were replacements for Jason and Piper. That was so not cool. Piper was going to do something about it.

Frank and Hazel sat next to each other just chatting. Piper guessed they didn't care wether or not she was there so she left the room.

She went up to the deck and stood in front of the railing. She felt the wind whip her braid and make her eyes teary. A hand rested on top of hers. Jason. He smiled down at her. She smiled back and looked into the distance. The sun was clear in the sky, no cloud in sight.

Jason wrapped his arm around her shoulder. Piper leaned her head against his chest. He was the best boyfriend a girl could ever have.

"Pipes you seem stressed and it's not just about the quest. Tell me what's wrong."

Piper wanted to tell him. She should tell him. "It's Leo. He keeps ignoring us and he's all moody now. He also keeps hanging around Percy and Annabeth."

"I've noticed."

"We should ask them."

"How would they help?"

"Maybe they know something."

"Like what?"

"Like where he was when he disappeared." Piper said. Jason thought about that. His eyebrows scrunched up and his nose got all wrinkled. Piper loved when he did that. It was adorable.

"I think you could be right. But we should ask them later."

"Ok." Piper decided to enjoy this moment. No monsters. It was just the two of them.

After a little while Jason asked, "Do you wanna fly?"

She knew what was about to happen. "No way." She said. Jason did it anyway. He grabbed her waist and pulled her off the ground. They were in the air, above the ship. Jason flashed her a sly grin. "Jason don't. Please."

Jason dropped Piper. Fifty feet in the air. She wanted to yell at him but she couldn't really get her mouth open. She squeezed her eyes shut. She couldn't watch. Before she was about to be smushed Jason grabbed her in his arms. She kind of felt like a princess. But she was still angry. Piper opened her eyes and Jason leaned in for a kiss. Instead she smacked his arm and whispered "Don't scare me like that." She put her hands on his head and pulled him closer. She kissed him.

They didn't break away for a while. Not until they landed safety on the deck. "You loved it, right?" Jason asked.

"Only because you were the one to catch me." Jason grinned and kissed her again.

**Ahhh. I love fluff. **

**I know not a very exciting chapter. I need more monsters and battles and whatnot.** **I'll work on that. There will be some in the Nico/Reyna/Hedge chapters. I promise. And some soon on the Argo II.**

**Comment!**

**Remember tomorrow is Annabeth's birthday, Jason is the new Superman, and mortals can't tell the pen is not mightier than the sword because they are the same thing.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all your reviews!**

**To shagshire: Aphrodite's son is Cupid. And I totally agree with you about who Rick will kill.**

**To PercyJackson14: Thanks so much. I'm sorry for being such a Rick.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Reyna**

Reyna absolutely hated shadow travel. It made her back freeze, her heart stop, her head spin, and her stomach try to crawl up her throat. NOT fun.

She gripped Nico's hand tighter and tighter every second. She didn't have a clue why. It was like her body was doing things without her mind knowing. That could cost your life in a fight. Reyna tried to get rid of that. She would have slapped herself but Coach had her other hand.

Nico's breath began to slow down. The shadows around them slowly melted. Nico whispered, "Break." and he fell down. Everything stopped moving and Reyna lost that dizziness. She wrapped Nico's arm around hers and she helped him walk under a tree. His eyes closed and he went to sleep.

Reyna took a deep breath. "I guess that's as far as we're going to go today, Coach."

He nodded. "You should get some sleep too."

Reyna looked at the sky. It was still light out. "It's not even dark. Plus we just ate breakfast an hour ago."

"You should sleep while you can. It's not going to be long before monsters come." He argued.

Reyna gave in. "Ok. Keep guard."

"You got it Cupcake."

Reyna laid down next to Nico. Her eyes shut and she was instantly out.

She was back at Camp Jupiter. Except it wasn't exactly the same. The Camp was in ruins. Every building was burned to ashes and there was dead bodies littered all over the ground. Only a dozen people were left standing and fighting a pack of monsters. Cyclops, hellhounds, giants, hydras, dracanae, empousa. They were all led by Gaea. She stood in the front, growing things from the earth to attack the demigods. Reyna desperately wanted to help but it was a dream so she was powerless. Wait...everyone was in New York. She thought. So this can't be right now.

The scene quickly changed. Reyna was now watching the seven of the prophecy fighting their battle. Was it even the real one? Leo was down on the ground and so was Hazel. Frank protectively hovered over her, killing any monster that got close. Piper was trying to help Leo but Reyna could tell he was gone. Annabeth and Percy were doing well, working as a team. They tried to make their way to the injured. They kept getting surrounded so they didn't get the chance. Jason stabbed a empuosa and flew to Piper and Leo. Piper was crying and Jason got tears in his eyes. A giant charged towards them. Annabeth screamed right before it was about to crush Piper. Jason pushed Piper out of the way and took the blow himself. She ran to Jason's side and fell to her knees. She put her head on his chest and balled. Reyna cried out. She sobbed and tried to go to Jason. She couldn't move. The freaking dream wouldn't allow her to run to her love's side. Reyna gripped her chest and dropped to the ground.

She heard Coach scream, "Wake up Cupcake. NOW." Reyna did but had a hard time getting up because of what she jut saw.

Nico was fighting Coach Hedge. He was using his sword and trying to kill him. What in Hades? Reyna screamed, "NICO!" No reply. She said it again. Still no reply.

"I think he's possessed." Coach yelled.

"By what?" Reyna asked.

"An eildon."

**I didn't spell eidlon right, I know. I'm just too lazy to look it up.**

**I almost cried when Jason died. I didn't in all the other dreams, I don't know why. Maybe it was just Piper's reaction.**

**Sorry for being so evil.**

**Remember Piper can shoot fruit, hug a tree in memory of Thalia, and Sally Jackson has the best blue cookies in town.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Sorry for not posting all day. My brother had his birthday party so there was a bunch of eight year olds running around and screaming.**

**Someone told me how to spell eidolon so thanks if it was you.**

**Replies! Look below.**

**To Alaska(guest): I am 12. How old are you?**

**Rainbow monster: Thank you so much! I will definitely continue writing.**

**You guys are the best and I love all your AMAZING reviews!**

**Enjoy:)**

**Coach Hedge**

Coach was really starting to hate eidolons. First they possess some of the seven, then they possess Nico. He was sure they were soon going to do the same to Reyna.

He continued fighting Nico. It was pretty hopeless. Nico kept raising stupid dead people. He also had mad sword skills. He dodged and deflected every one of Reyna's strikes. And Coach thought he was a good fighter. "DIE CUPCAKE!"

"Coach we can't kill him."

"You ruin all the fun."

"We have to figure out a way to get the eidolon out of Nico's body."

"How in Hades are we supposed to do that?"

"Don't ask me."

"You don't." Nico replied. His black eyes turned gold and his voice sounded ancient. He muttered something under under his breath and a dozen fresh skeleton warriors popped out of the ground. They spilt in half and charged towards Reyna and Coach.

"How do you know how to raise all of these?" Reyna asked while slicing a dead warrior in two. She ducked as one came at her. She grabbed the feet and pulled it down. Reyna cut off the skull and the skeleton disintegrated.

"I'm in his body remember, dear? I have his brain." Nico answered. He stood in the center of all this madness. He had a smile of a devil. He kept raising more and more skeletons. It was an endless battle that Coach was sure they were going to lose.

He whacked a dead fighter on the head and it fell into a pile of bones. He moved onto the next and stuck his baseball bat through the ribs (they had some missing, they were dead). He moved the bat up and down until the warrior crumpled. Another came charging at him. Coach pulled out a knife and stabbed it in temples. There were so many that he and Reyna would never kill them all.

"Give up you old saytr. Just let Gaea win. You'll never make in time." Nico stared at Coach intensely. Coach considered giving up. It would be so much easier. Then an image of Mellie showed up in his brain. _Come back to me._ She said. _Me and the baby._ He couldn't just leave everything now. Not when they were so close. He had to fight for her. He had to make it back.

"I'll never ever let Gaea win. I am getting back to Camp and there is NO way I'm letting _you_ stop me." Coach stretched his back proudly before decapitating four more skeletons. He was trying to make his way to Nico, the little scoundrel. Sure it wasn't the kid's fault but he let the eidolon take over his body, right?

Coach was getting closer and killing more dead fighters as he got closer. One tried to sneak up on him but he took the knife and stabbed it in the ribs without even turning around. He was angry at the eidolon and Nico. Coach had his reasons. He gave the kid a death stare but Nico just retuned it with a dry smile and focused his attention on Reyna. Reyna! He had completely forgotten about her. He glanced over to see she was pinned to the ground. Something stood in front of her. It kind of looked like a spirt or a ghost. It camouflaged with the wind. How was that even possible? Reyna's eyes slowly changed from dark brown to a goldish color. Her lips formed more of an oval shape. Her grip on her sword loosened and her face looked at Nico. Coach realized he had just watched her become possessed. He was all alone, fighting eidolons that took over his companions bodies.

**Dun dun dun...how will Coach ever save himself and the Cupcakes? Wait for the next chapter to come out.**

**It's short but I just realized how long it takes to write a chapter. I've been sitting at my computer for over an hour. No wonder Rick takes so long...**

**Please comment.**

**I'm running out of sayings for the thing below so if you have any ideas send me a review.**

**Remember Artemis doesn't have children (mortals can sometimes be really stupid), the world's deadliest weapons are a hairbrush and a pen, and today is Annabeth's birthday (happy birthday Annabeth, sorry you had to spend it in you-know-where).**


	18. Chapter 18

**Sorry for the single update yesterday. I was busy. There might only be another single update today because my best friend just got back from London so we're gonna hang out all day. **

**You guys are so sweet in your reviews. Thank you so much.**

**I really just need some Percabeth right now so here it is. There will be some fighting, I promise.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Annabeth**

Annabeth sat on Percy's bed while he paced around the room. She had never seen him like this. The worry lines on his forehead increased, his hands were connected behind his back, his brow was scrunched up together, and he was deep in thought. So not like him at all.

"Percy come on. It's not like we haven't heard this before." Annabeth sighed and watched him took a seat beside her.

"Annabeth, I just...want to protect this crew the best I can. And with Gaea making death threats every five seconds that's kinda hard. It makes everyone worry more and I don't want them to be that way."

Annabeth took his hand and squeezed it tightly. "Percy we all know Gaea is going to hurt us. I'm sorry but there's no stopping that. What we can do prevent her from killing us. And taking over the world." Percy didn't meet her eyes. His hand slipped away from hers. "Please listen to me." She begged.

"I am. I understand. I really just want to protect my friends."

_"_Percy you're a leader. In fact I think you're _the_ leader. But it's not your job to make sure every single person is ok. It's your job to make sure they all are responsible for themselves." Percy nodded. Annabeth grabbed the back of his head and pulled him in closer. She put her lips on his. She took her other hand and put it on his back. She felt it loosen and all the worry fly right out of him. Percy pulled away and kissed Annabeth's nose. She giggled and moved her hand on his cheek. He gently placed his on top. "You know there's nothing to do on this ship."

He gave her a smirk. "I totally disagree."

Annabeth curiously looked at him. "What exactly are you planning, Seaweed Brain."

"It's a surprise, Wise Girl."

"Oh great." She muttered.

"What it's going to be fun." Percy protested.

"Sure." Annabeth said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes. Percy smiled and scooped her up. His right hand rested underneath her back and her feet dangled over his left arm. "Percy please tell me where we're going." She gazed into his eyes. He kissed her forehead.

"You'll see soon enough." He walked out of the room and down the hall. "Close your eyes."

"No."

"You ruin all the fun, Wise Girl."

"Haha." Percy continued to carry her until they reached the stables.

"Why are we at the stables?"

"Have patience." He set her down on the ground. "Be right back."

Annabeth stood up and looked around. No horses actually were here. Someone should have told Leo none would come when he built the ship. But it was a nice spot to enjoy. It also reminded Annabeth of the zoo tuck, the one on the adventure she and Percy shared long ago. She heard a noise and whirled around to become face to face with Gaea. Her dirt robes swirled about. Her face was not fully formed so Annabeth couldn't make out all the features. "Hello Annabeth."

She snarled. "What do you want Gaea?"

"I just came to give you a warning."

"What kind of warning?"

"About your lovely boyfriend, Perseus."

"He goes by Percy." Annabeth's eyes darkened and her expression hardened.

"Not the point dear. It actually is about his death. You see, yes his blood will be used to wake me, but that's not how he will die."

The hairs on the back of her neck rose and her ears perked up. "How exactly will he die?"

"I would love to tell you but why don't you see for yourself." Before Annabeth could react Gaea's pointer finger touched her cheek, and the world went dark.

She could see clearly again a minute later. Except she would have rather been blind. She saw the war, the war with Gaea. It was in Athens and the place was in ruins. Building were smashed, the ground was on fire and worst of all there was the seven demigods and they were almost defeated. Piper was badly injured and she was laying down. Jason stood a couple feet away and he kept looking over his shoulder. He also had to battle a giant at the same time. Frank and Hazel both had fallen. They were pale and had blood leaking through their armor. Leo was force-feeding them ambrosia but it might have been too late. Annabeth wanted to sob. This was her family and it was destroyed. But things got worse when she noticed herself and Percy. They were back to back with swords drawn. Now Annabeth saw how they looked when they were fighting. The two were hyper aware of each other. Each of them could sense the other's moves before they made it. Annabeth stabbed a monster and it exploded into dust. She ducked under an incoming arrow. Percy sliced a cyclops in half and decapitated a hellhound. He and Annabeth got separated but they somehow made their way back to each other. Annabeth turned, just for a second, just to see Percy was doing ok. Big, big mistake. When she looked back a giant was full on sprinting towards her. She had no time so she squealed. Percy took notice and grabbed Annabeth. He threw her to the side and got stabbed in the chest. He fell to his knees. Annabeth ran towards him. Tears streamed down her face. She grabbed Percy's hand and cried into his bleeding chest. He kissed her and muttered something under his breath. Annabeth nodded kissed his forehead. Percy squeezed her hand and then let it go. He closed his eyes and stopped breathing.

The present Annabeth was crying. She was on the ground when darkness quickly overtook her vision. She could see again not much later. She was still on the ground crying except this time Percy was next to her. He was stroking her hear and holding her in his arms. Annabeth whispered his name and he looked down. His eyes were filled with worry and tears. "What happened?" She asked, her voice hoarse.

"I don't know. I came in here and you were like this. I'm just glad you're ok." He hugged her tightly.

"It was Gaea."

Percy pulled away and looked at her. "What?"

"Gaea. She told me...well." Annabeth couldn't even talk about it without choking up.

"It's ok. You can tell me later." Percy coaxed. Annabeth nodded. She put her palms on the floor and pushed upward. She raised herself and Percy did the same. "Do you want me to get you something?"

"No. I want you to do whatever special thing you were going to do before." Percy smiled and took her hand.

**Holy Hera that was a long chapter. I think you guys deserved it though because I keep writing short ones. **

**I've had a lot of death lately...ops.**

**Notice how Percy can change from worried to regular goofball in about 2 seconds (with a kiss from Annabeth of course).**

**Like I said I'm running out of things to say on my sign off. If you have any ideas click that review button (wow I sound like a salesperson, like click that review button and order weird TV crap today!).**

**Remember Luke really was the hero, giant turtles will eat you, and the mortals don't even know how cool the Grand Canyon really is.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry for the single update two days in a row. I'll try to catch up.**

**Some of these replies are from chapters that were farther back because you guys comment later. That's totally fine it's just I will post reviews on the next chapter that comes out.**

**To janetta (guest): The movies are horrible because they are nothing like the books.**

**To alaska (guest): My real name is Gianna. I would rather not say where I live. I'm not going to tell you my full name. You haven't met me. My mature level is 0.**

**To PercabethForever: Thank you so much! I will do some Frazel soon, it's going to be the next Argo II chapter (after this). I will help you murder Rick if he kills Percy, Annabeth, Jason, or Piper.**

**This is not another fluff chapter it's actually very important. Just wait and see.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Percy**

Percy was really worried about Annabeth. He wanted to know what was wrong. He so desperately wanted to help her. She refused to tell him and he understood he just wished it was the opposite.

He shook his head. This was special time between them and there was absolutely he would let Gaea and death visions ruin that. Even if they were his own. He grabbed Annabeth's hand and pulled her down to the floor again. Her eyes sparkled with excitement and a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth. "Whenever you're ready." She said.

Percy grinned. This was going to be fun. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes, and concentrated. He waved his free hand in the air while muttering things under his breath. He could sense Annabeth was a little uneasy but he continued anyway. He felt a familiar tugging sensation in his gut. Percy began feeling a little tired. Things like this could do this to him but he had to keep going. He didn't want to stop and tell Annabeth he was too weak to go on. Percy's grip on Annabeth's hand loosened. He heard her gasp and opened his eyes to see what he had created. Water danced in circles around them, with fish inside. The two stood in the center of water flowing from every direction. Percy looked down and saw where it was all coming from. The glass doors that weren't supposed to open, well guess what happened. They did.

"Annabeth...should those open?" He pointed to the doors. She was too intrigued by what Percy had formed. He shook her arm and she glanced at the doors.

"No. But you can fix them." She responded.

"How would I do that?"

Annabeth just now took notice of how serious that is. Her eyes widened and her shoulders tensed. "Or we could just ask Leo."

"No." Percy didn't want help from Leo. He and all the crew members always asked Leo for help. He could do this on his own.

"Then if your powers are strong enough to open the doors they are strong enough to close them."

Percy pondered that. He could totally do it. But just not now. He used to be so much more fun. Now he was always worrying, always figuring out a plan, always thinking ahead. Holy Hera! He was turning into Jason. Percy needed to be his regular, old, troublemaker self again. Taking chances was part of that. "I think we should enjoy this and _not_ have to worry."

Annabeth nodded and grabbed Percy's back. She pulled him closer until their lips were a centimeter apart. He could feel her warm breath. Percy leaned in and kissed her. His fingers rested on her waist while Annabeth's rested on his neck. They sat there, enjoying each other's company (and lips).

Percy heard a voice and broke away from Annabeth. He saw her irritated expression and turned to glance at who it was. "Hello lovebirds." Leo said. His playful smile was back and so was the mischievous glint in his eyes. "Sorry to interrupt, actually I'm not, but there may or may not be some telkehines on the main deck just waiting to get slashed in half. So if you would get all that water out of my stables and follow me, you will have the joy of killing them." Percy sighed and pulled out Riptide. He and Annabeth shared a look like _here we go again_. They raced upstairs and Percy let all the water back into the ocean. But they left they glass doors wide open.

**Yea short...I know. But I needed it to end there plus you'll get another update later.**

**All the regular stuff, comment bla bla bla.**

**Remember Dionysus drinks coke and Bacchus drinks Pepsi, Hercules is the Starbucks of Ancient Greece, and sadly if it wasn't for Khione we wouldn't have Caleo.**


	20. Chapter 20

**I'm so sorry. I never update anymore. I have camp this week so I'll try my best to post whenever I can.**

**Here's the next chapter. Btw there might only be single updates a day. Again, I'm sorry.**

**Please comment.**

**Coach Hedge**

This. Was. The. Last. Straw.

Coach couldn't kill the freaking eidolons because they were inside his companions bodies. He couldn't summon them out either. This seemed almost impossible. Almost. He racked his brain, desperately trying to remember how the members on the Argo II had gotten the eidolons out of Percy, Jason, and Leo's bodies. They somehow summoned them. But how?

Coach scratched his furry chin. His eyebrows wriggled in strange directions. Suddenly the answer came to him. He shoved his hand in his backpack and pulled out a drachma. He set it on the ground and looked around for a rainbow. But instead Nico came charging at him. So he grabbed his baseball bat. "Nico I don't want to hurt you."

"There is no Nico anymore. And too bad. Because I want to hurt you." Nico's lips formed a devilish smile and his grip on his sword got tighter. He lifted it high and slammed it down. Coach almost got hit but he quickly moved out of the way. He took his bat and used the handle to knock Nico in the gut. He fell and Coach hit him on the head.

"Sorry Cupcake. You'll probably wake up normal." Coach bent down and picked up the drachma. He backed up. Where in Hades could a rainbow be?

Reyna's sword hit him like a bullet. The butt of it slammed into Coach's chest and his knees buckled. He moaned and tried to pick himself up. Reyna sat on top and raised her weapon. "Reyna, please." He weakly. "I know you're in there. You have to fight. It's your body. Take back control." Her eyes returned to the regular, brown shape. Her sword fell with a thud and she got off of Coach. Then she went back to being possessed by an eidolon. Coach scurried to his feet and slammed Reyna with his bat. She tried to hit him back but he anticipated the move and dodged. She swung again but he blocked and she kicked him in the gut. He tumbled and let go of his only defense. Reyna smiled with delight.

She picked up his fallen weapon. "Goodbye puny satyr." _Puny_?! That got Coach mad. He gripped it and ripped it out of her hands. Her expression changed to surprise like, _how can an old goat be stronger than me? _She used her sword to slice part of his shirt. He gritted his death and yelled in defiance. He smacked Reyna in the head with his bat. She crumpled.

Coach looked around. No rainbow. He needed a way to make one. But he had to drag Reyna and Nico along, while also not waking them. He snatched the top of each of their shirts and dragged them with him. He let go of Reyna and picked up the drachma, then grabbed her again. Coach used his goat-like senses to find a nearby stream. He began to hike towards it. He heard Nico wake so he kicked him in the gut. He was out.

He arrived at the stream and set the demigods against a tree. Coach rifled through his backpack. He found a water bottle (it was halfway full) and twisted off the cap. He threw the water up in the air, hoping to make a rainbow. It created a small one and he grinned. Coach tossed the coin on the misty grass and said, "Oh Iris, goddess of rainbows, show me Piper McLean on the Argo II."

It took a couple seconds but she appeared and did not look happy. "Coach not now. We have a bit of a telkehine situation." She was running down the hall of cabins with her sword in hands. Leo, Annabeth, and Percy sprinted behind her, not paying any attention to Coach.

"Look Cupcake, you're in trouble, I get it. But so am I."

Piper sighed. "I would like to help you. But I got a monster attack on deck and I can't possibly help you. It's an iris message for Zeus's sake."

"I just need you to do some talking." He stepped aside and pointed to Nico and Reyna who started to get up. Luckily they were back to normal so he wasn't going to get pounded by stupid spirits.

Piper's eyes darkened and they stared intently at the two demigods. "What happened?"

"Kind of a long story. To make it short, eidolons, possessing, trying to kill me, need you to get them out with the Aphrodite speak-charm thingy, don't have much time, might be dead soon." Coach Hedge took a breath at the end. That was a mouthful.

Her forehead lines scrunched. "I'll try." She closed her eyes and breathed in. "Eidolons. Come out. I command you. You have no right to take over those bodies." Reyna and Nico's eyes turned gold. Their mouthes created an ugly, twisted shape. They walked in Coach's direction. Piper continued. "I command you to leave these bodies. You shall never possess them again."

They faced her and acted like they were in a trance. Well that's charmspeak for you. "We shall never possess these bodies again."

"You will leave these three quest members alone and never bother them alone."

"We will never bother them again."

"Now leave and never return."

"Never return." They fell to the ground and Coach saw spirits that blended with the air float away.

He looked at the iris message. "Thanks, Cupcake. Now go kill some monsters for me."

Piper nodded. She made a motion with her hand and was gone.

Reyna sat up and rolled her eyes groggily. Nico did the same. They groaned in chorus. "What happened?" Reyna asked.

Coach ran to them and smiled. "Don't worry about it. I'm just glad you're back."

**And scene.**

**I don't really got much to say other than what's below.**

**I won't be posting at normal time (not sure if that's morning or night for you) but I will be some time during the day.**

**Comment comment comment!**

**Remember saytrs can read your emotions (so be careful), iris messages need rainbows, and don't look if you have the pleasure of battling Medusa.**


	21. Chapter 21

**I've been slacking updates lately. I know. I'm really sorry.**

**I have been getting less and less comments lately...is my story getting progressively worse?**

**Enjoy:)**

**Reyna**

Reyna's head felt like a hot spike had just been ripped from it. Her gut was sore and her arms were tired. Nico didn't look any better. He may have actually looked worse. In fact, it seemed like whatever just happened hit him first and hit him harder.

She begged Coach to tell her what happened. He said it was better not to know. Reyna understood that but if he was in her position wouldn't he feel the same?

She pushed herself off the ground and leaned on the tree for balance. She was still weak. Spots flashed in front of her eyes. This was not a state a Roman praetor should be in. "Coach do you have any ambrosia?"

"Sure kid." He pulled off his back and shuffled through it until he pulled out a small square. Reyna grabbed and ate it with delight. It tasted like the hot chocolate back home. She missed New Rome so much. She wouldn't be able to get back until the war was over and Gaea was defeated. This is why she had to get to Camp Half-Blood as fast as possible.

Reyna straightened her back and confidently looked at Nico and Coach Hedge. She slung her pack over her shoulder and sheathed her sword. "Nico how long before you are ready to shadow travel again?" She asked without moving her eyes out of the distance.

He groaned, slowly got up, and stood next to her. "I'm ready to go now." His voice was weak and shattered.

Coach shook his head. "You need some rest, Cupcake." He walked over to the demigods. He took Nico's arm. Nico gladly accepted the support.

"I'm fine. We need to get to Camp immediately." Nico protested.

"You're obviously not fine."

"Coach, if he says he can make the journey we will make sure he does so." Reyna raised her head high and gave him a stern look.

Coach's lips moistened. "Ok, ok. We can go now."

"Good." Reyna nodded. But a sudden thought occurred to her. Her eyes widened. "Where's the Athena Parthenos?"

Coach smiled. "Its alright kid. I left it about a mile or so back. I can sniff it out." He stuck his nose out in front and had his back slanted behind him. He began walking. Reyna and Nico glanced at each other, shrugged, and followed.

A few minutes later Nico whispered to Reyna, "You ok? You seem a little out of it." She saw the concern in his eyes. Where did that come from?

"I've had worse. How about you?" He gritted his teeth, as if trying to rid the pain.

"I'm fine. I can make the trip." She noticed him not really looking at her. He was very weak and Reyna wasn't totally positive he _could_ make the trip.

"Are you sure..." She got interrupted by running into Coach. He stood in front of them with his mouth touching his knees. "Coach, what is it?" She shook his shoulder.

"It's...it was...here...gone...stolen...where." His expression was no longer the normal _die_. It was now worried and scared. A look Reyna had never seen on him.

Nico grimaced. "The Athena Parthenos is gone." She glanced in his direction. He suddenly had a strong interest in the grass. His jaw tightened and his face hardened.

How could it just be gone? A forty feet tall statue, radiating power was suddenly gone. How in Tartarus was that possible? Coach Hedge said he left it right there. Now it disappeared. WHAT?! This was their mission. They failed. Now Gaea was going to take over the world and destroy humanity, starting with demigods. All because two teenagers and a saytr couldn't deliver the Athena Parthenos to Long Island.

Coach got very ticked. Even more than usual. He took out his baseball bat and smacked it onto the ground. "We're going to find that statue. No matter what."

**Dun dun dun...**

**Was that a good chapter? I kind of liked it. **

**We're getting a little more Reynico (that's how it's spelled right?).**

**I'll update whenever I can but I am super busy.**

**Comment pleaseeeeee.**

**My signature endings now suck. I ran out of stuff to say.**

**Remember Percabeth is absolutely amazing, nobody bets against Annabeth, and Leo is Mr. Mcshizzle.**


	22. Chapter 22

**I have a surprise (not really because it happens all the time)...replies!**

**To Angel R (guest): I'll help you if he kills anyone. My godly parent would be Poseidon. I am only 12. Everyone is so much older than me. That's really hard because I love Leo and Piper. I like your ending thing. I might use that.**

**To LetsPlayWithFire: It's not that I don't love Leo. I totally too. It's just he's not my favorite character. No hate. I don't only care about Percabeth. They're my OTP and probably always will be. **

**To Percyjacksomemore: Thanks. I'll try to do Leo soon. I have a lot of people to do.**

**Alright thanks for all the lovely comments.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Frank**

Frank had never seen telkehines before but from the looks of it they were pretty nasty. They had slick, black, fur and sharp teeth. They held swords (how was that possible? Actually considered what he was and where he lived, this was the least of weird) in their paws. He was the first on deck and he instantly sprang into action. He hacked and slashed, getting covered in monster dust. Soon Percy, Annabeth, Piper, Jason, and Hazel joined him. Where was Leo? Oh wait he was probably in the engine room, as always. Frank felt bad for the guy. He had been a loner and then got stranded on some nowhere island. He could tell Leo was hiding something about it and he wasn't sure what, but Hazel told him it was probably a girl.

Piper and Jason ran around slicing the monsters into dust. Hazel used the mist to confuse the monsters. When they were looking the other direction she killed them. Percy and Annabeth were demons with their swords. Percy was stabbing any telkehine within a foot of him. Frank suspected he had something against those things but he pushed away the thought. He was in battle, no time to get distracted.

A monster came up from behind him and almost got him but Hazel cried, "Frank! Turn around!" He did as she said and cut through the monster's gut. He moved on to the next and it swung its' sword. Frank parried and it was dead. Another two came up to him. One from the back and one from the front. His eyes dashed back and forth and his grip got tighter on his sword. He stepped backward and thrusted. It fell to the ground and Frank hit it (with his weapon of course) and _poof! _it was now a pile of yellow dust. He walked forward to the next but a different telkehine jumped on his back. He felt the teeth sink into his shoulder and heard Hazel yell his name. He twisted and threw it off of his back. Frank stabbed the monster and did the same to the other.

He glanced at the giant indentation in his skin and held his breath. The injury was worse then he expected. Blood poured out. He gritted his own teeth, trying to forget about it. "Frank!" Hazel looked his way and had the same reaction to his shoulder.

"I'm fine!" He called back. She noticed the deep pain in his eyes and decided to make her way to him. Frank didn't really want Hazel to worry about him in a fight, but he accepted her pity.

The mist trick was wearing her out and she was suddenly drained of energy. Her sword swings got lower and her breath got heavier. She was soon surrounded and would have died, but Piper used her charmspeak to lure them away. Hazel smiled in appreciation and Piper nodded, then returned to killing the nearby telkehines.

Hazel was almost to Frank. His cut was getting worse. He could feel himself quickly losing blood. The demigods had to finish the battle quickly before he became useless. He fell to the ground. The world started spinning and his heartbeat slowed. He tried to get up but the pain was overwhelming. Frank heard Hazel scream so he used all his strength to make himself stand up and look at her. She had gotten two stab wounds. One in her leg and one in her shoulder. There was blood spewing everywhere. She couldn't move or talk. She managed to mouth _Frank, save yourself first_. He shook his head. No way in Tartarus was that gonna happen. He relied on anger and love to get over to her. He made it (barely) and sat by her side. "I'll get you ambrosia. Come on. Lean on me. We'll go down to the infirmary." She pointed to the monsters. She wanted Frank to finish the battle before helping her. Once again, no way in Tartarus. He grabbed Hazel's good shoulder and wrapped her arm around his. They supported each other. "I'm taking care of Hazel!" Frank yelled. He didn't care if anyone heard him. He was doing it anyway.

"We've got it here. Go!" Annabeth called. He was already halfway down the stairs. He reached the infirmary and set her down on a bed. Frank opened a supply closet and pulled out bandages, ambrosia, and towels. He turned back to her and fed her the ambrosia. She gladly took it and plopped it in her mouth. Hazel smiled and color rushed back to her face. She was still bleeding pretty bad so he had to clean up the cut...and do it fast. He pressed the towel on each one for a minute or so. Then he wrapped the bandages around them.

"I'm going to rest." She whispered. Her voice was soft and cracked. Frank nodded and kissed her lightly. Her lips filled with him with warmth. She squeezed his hand and closed her eyes. He wanted to let her rest but also make her comfortable. Frank left the infirmary and walked into her room. It smelled like Hazel's cinnamon hair. He breathed it and snatched a pillow from her bed. He began to walk out when the ship tilted sideways. _It's probably just Percy using his powers_, he thought. He felt the ship tilt again and he fell to the ground. He rolled until he landed in the stables. He weakly stood up and brushed himself off. He could barely stand. He was losing blood way too fast. It was a miracle he was on his feet. Frank fell over again suddenly noticed the stable doors open. He started to tumble through them. He desperately tried to grab onto the floor (although there wasn't much to grab onto) but Frank landed in the water. It was cold. Goosebumps crept up his arms and legs. He attempted to reach for the stable doors but something suddenly hit him on the head. Then the world went dark.

**Hope you like it**.

**Comment please.**

**Remember Grover like enchiladas, never bet against Annabeth, and sometimes strength has to bow down to wisdom (that's almost how the quote goes but I don't feel like looking it up).**


	23. Chapter 23

**I'm so so so so so so sorry for not updating. I posted a chapter the other day but I had to delete it. It was like...really bad. And yesterday was this giant party at my house and it didn't end 'till 12 so I never got the chance to update. And in the morning we were setting up and it was crazy. Again I'm sorry. But here is replies and another chapter to make up for it!**

**To LetsPlayWithFIRE (guest): I did not kill him. But you need to read to find out exactly what I did.**

**To DamSeaweedBrain: Lol. Thank you so much!**

**Again please comment.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Leo**

Leo had led Percy and Annabeth to the fight but he didn't follow. The rest of the demigods could handle themselves. He on the other hand, had work to do. And doing that involved saving Frank's life.

Leo went back in the engine room. He was twirling the crystal in his fingers, thinking, when he heard a _thud! _coming from the stables. He rushed into the room and saw the stable doors open. His eyes couldn't believe what they saw. He blinked a couple of times and nothing changed. Leo bent down and stuck his hand in the water just to make sure the doors were actually open. The water was freezing. It ran up his arm and he shivered. The hairs on the back of his neck stood up and goosebumps scattered across his legs. _How could this happen? These were sealed shut. _He thought. Leo wracked his brain, trying to remember what he had done wrong to let the doors open. Then he recalled about ten minutes ago, when he dragged Percy and Annabeth out of the room. How could he have been so blind? Percy's powers had opened them. They were strong enough to do it. Leo hadn't even seen them ajar when he was in here!

He shook his head. He had to remember why he was there in the first place. He heard a loud noise. Could it have been the doors? No they were already like that. It wasn't the crew members because they were all upstairs. Wait...were they really? Leo ran out of the room as fast as he could. Someone had probably fallen through and it was his fault because he didn't make the stable doors tight enough. He could have killed one of his friends. He smacked the side of his face. _What's wrong with me? Why am I so bad at making things? Leo thought._

When he reached the top of the stairs he did a headcount. Only Percy, Jason, Annabeth, and Piper. Where were Hazel and Frank? He paced around, hoping no one would see him. He didn't want them to know about this mess. Leo had to fix it himself. Maybe he would ask Percy to help, because it's the ocean and all, or maybe he would jump in and rescue someone, if they _were_ down there. He could possibly get lucky and Hazel and Frank were just in the infirmary. He smacked himself again. Of course they were in the infirmary! That's where they would go after a fight.

Leo took three steps at a time, still hoping no one would notice him. He crept into the room. Hazel was sleeping on one of the beds. Her arm was bandaged and so was her leg. Dry blood stained her shirt and pants. Her breathing was heavy, but getting lighter every second. Her hair was sprawled out on the pillow, with a few pieces falling on her face. He glanced desperately at the other beds. Frank was no where to be seen. Leo cursed on his breath, careful not to wake Hazel. He rushed out and back to the stables. Oh Gods. If Frank was really down there...he didn't have much time left. Leo made a quick decision. It was finally his turn to be the hero. Even if nobody knew about it.

He unbuckled his tool belt and pulled off his socks and shoes. He put them aside and took a deep breath. _Here we go._ Leo thought. He plunged into the water. It was still freezing. Goosebumps covered every part of skin that wasn't hidden underneath clothes. His brown curls fell in his face. He opened his eyes and everything was blurry. It was just spots. Leo moved his head around, looking for Frank. He couldn't tell what was what so it was difficult.

He found the guy, a bunch of yards away. He was under the other end of the ship. Leo wasn't sure if this was going to make it there and back but he had to try. He stuck his arms out and pushed them backwards. He kicked his legs. His skin tingled and he figured his lips were turning blue. Well,he thought, _at least I'll die trying to save a friend._

Leo finally got to unconscious Frank. He grabbed what he guessed was Frank's shirt and starting pulling. He felt like his lungs were about to burst. He heart beat got slower and so did his muscles. He was about ready to give up when an image of Calypso popped into his mind. _You don't want to give up now, Leo. I need you. Frank needs you. You can do it. I know you can. I believe in you. You should believe in yourself. _She said. Leo suddenly found the strength to reach the stable doors and pull himself, and Frank up. He opened his mouth and gasped for air when he reached the surface. His insides felt normal again and the goosebumps faded away. He looked at Frank, who began to cough up water. Leo sat by him nervously. Frank's eyes fluttered open. He glanced at Leo. "All I remember was getting hit in the head. And then you..."

Leo nodded. "You should probably take care of that. Also, from the looks of it you got pretty beat up in battle." Frank self-conciously stared at the blood splattered on his clothes. Leo laughed.

"Did you save me? From drowning?" He looked at Leo and noticed how soaking wet he was. Then he did the same to himself.

"I did." Leo's troublemaker grin returned. And so did the crazy gleam in his eyes. "You owe me one, Zhang."

"I guess I do." Frank sat up and graciously patted Leo's shoulder. "Thanks, Valdez."

"Anytime. Now go take care of those wounds, before your girlfriend wakes up. No one needs to know about our little swim."

Frank nodded and slowly walked out of the room, holding his head. Leo stood up too. He ran out of the room except he wasn't going to the engine room. He realized now that he wanted to spend time with his friends, before a war they might not come back from. He had some people to go see. And possibly some best friends to tease.

**Awww. A little bromance. I don't like Frank and Leo hating each other. So I'm making them friends.**

**I haven't had a Leo chapter in a while. It was nice to do one. I'm gonna love writing jokey Leo. **

**Don't worry guys he still loves Calypso he's just getting back to his old self, you know joking around and teasing other people. In his free time he'll work on the astrolabe. Don't panic.**

**If I have time I'll update again later.**

**If I don't I need to tell you people something. I will be at camp all week. It's from like 9-3. So I won't be home all day. I'll try to update at night but if I can't I wanted y'all to know. I'll be back to posting daily in two weeks. **

**So someone gave me this ending and I like it so I'm gonna use it. Credit to Angel R (guest).**

**Remember hellhounds are perfect lap dogs, badasses initials are RA-RA, and it has been proven that Uncle Rick is a die hard fanboy.**


	24. Chapter 24

**I know I didn't post yesterday. I have camp all week and I haven't been feeling well.**

**I found out that my camp didn't actually end until two hours later than I expected.**

**There's an IMPORTANT read at the bottom!**

**To Percylikesblue: Thanks. Yea, he and Frank will eventually be good friends.**

**To ThePercyJacksonOracle: Lol. It's too confusing to think about.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Nico**

Coach was so angry with himself. He kept slamming his baseball into things (luckily not the demigods, he almost did a couple of times though) and grunting.

"It's ok. We'll find it." Reyna coaxed.

Coach whacked a tree. "No it's not ok. I put the world in danger. I put all demigods in danger. I put Camp in danger. I put Mellie in danger." He said the last sentence a little more quietly, as if thinking out loud.

Reyna and Nico exchanged a curious look. She said the question they were both thinking. "Who's Mellie?"

Coach's head perked up after hearing that. He realized he recited the words that were in his head. He blushed and shook his head nervously. "She's...um...uh...she's no one."

Nico suspected that wasn't the truth but now wasn't the time to pry. He decided to change the subject. "We should start looking for the statue. Coach, any ideas?"

"No. But we should spilt up. I'll use my nose and sniff it out. You and Reyna go together and help each other search for it." Nico didn't think that was a good idea. For some strange reason, he did not want to go with Reyna. Why was that? Why was he having all these weird feelings for her? Just out of the blue. Nico couldn't figure it out. What was going on with him?

"Alright then. Take a drachma so you can iris message us. And vice versa." Reyna handed him a golden coin and stuffed one in her pocket. Nico didn't want to argue, no matter how bad he did not want to be left alone with her.

"Meet you back here in an hour and a half, Cupcakes. If we can't find it by then, we've got to figure out a new plan." Coach grabbed the drachma and nodded towards the demigods. He headed off to the left side of them, with his nose far in front of him.

"Well, Nico. Shall we get going?" Reyna was already walking. She really didn't care if Nico was following her or not but he did anyway.

They walked for a little while. The pine needles were scattered across the ground and still a tiny bit wet from the morning dew. The sun rose high in the sky, with no clouds in sight. Trees covered the mountaintops. Nico felt so umcomfortable. He didn't really want to be in the middle of the forest, searching for something that had the power to save the world, with monsters probably lurking about, and Reyna right next to him. Why in Hades did he keep having these feelings for her? He barely even knew her. Was this his heart playing tricks on him? Or was it actual, true, real, emotions he was having towards this girl? How was that even possible? He was gay, right? But Aphrodite did mention falling in love with someone unexpected... No. Reyna couldn't be the one. She was Roman, and brave, and responsible, and a leader, and not that bad looking. Nico mentally smacked himself. He wouldn't like anyone else. Not after his hearbreak with...he couldn't even say the name. It was too painful to let the memories back in.

Nico got so distracted he tripped. Dirt flew in his mouth and covered his hands. He spit it out, trying to ignore the disgusting taste. "Are you alright?" Reyna asked. She grabbed his hand and pulled him up. Nico felt a warm sensation flow through him. He screamed inside his head. He was _not _going to feel ever again. He put his walls back up and they were never coming back down. Nico had to ignore ever thought that just crossed his mind.

"I'm fine. I just got lost in thought."

"Were you thinking about what Aphrodite said?"

His eyes widened and he felt a little confused, excited, and freaked out. "How'd you know?"

"Because I can't stop thinking about it either."

"Really?" Nico stared at her. It was a mix between disbelief and concern. He couldn't have concern for her. He already went through this.

Reyna nodded. "It's like..." Her lips pouted, trying to think. "A Roman SPQR mark." She lifted her sleeved and showed hers even though Nico had already seen it. "Once you have it, you can't forget about it, pretend like it's gone, or remove it. Same thing with words and conversations. They can't be blocked from your memory or taken from it."

Nico whistled (or at least tried to. He wasn't good at it.). "You said Octavian was good at talking to people."

Reyna laughed. He never heard her do it before. She had a nice laugh. It was soft and playful. So not like her at all. "I'm not good at it. I can just conjure up a few words once and a while." She frowned. "Wait does that even make any sense?"

He did the one thing he hadn't done in a very long time-he smiled. Nico Di Angelo smiled. The corner of his mouth stretched far upward. Reyna made him smile. He changed his mind right at that very instant. He was going to get to know her. He was going to figure out his feelings for her. He was going to do everything in his power to make her love him. Nico was letting his walls come crashing down. For a person he just met, named Reyna.

**I ship Reynico. I'm sorry I'm not sorry. I think they would be really good for each other, don't you?**

**Did that go too fast. I mean from Nico not wanting anything to do with Reyna then all the sudden wanting to love her?**

**I have made a decision. Please listen.**

**I always ask you to comment about my story. I would like to start having you comment about yourselves. You can still write about my story if you want but I would prefer you answering my questions. Is it weird that I would like to get to know all of you? Well I'm doing it anyway.**

**Here's my first question:**

**How old are you?**

**I'm gonna start making my endings Greek Mythology related because I have like no more PJ ones left.**

**Remember don't go near Dionysus's followers, stay away from Hephaestus's junkyard, and Hera does not like other women near her man *snaps finger for sassy effect*.**


	25. Chapter 25

**I know I haven't been updating lately. My summer has gotten busier and busier (plus I had camp).**

**I'll try to post tomorrow but if I don't expect the next chapter Wednesday.**

**To Angel R (guest): No problem. Thanks!**

**To mjhersko: Thanks.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Reyna**

Reyna had never seen Nico smile or laugh. But in the last five minutes he managed to do both. She studied him, trying to figure out what was so funny. She sure wasn't. All she did was fail at making a reference. Why would someone laugh at that? Reyna had not a clue.

She had been trying for the longest time to figure Nico out. Just when she thought she had him all understood, he ruined it. She was now confused more than ever. This kid was impossible to comprehend.

Reyna had originally thought Nico was the dark, gloomy, lonely, untrustworthy son of Hades. He didn't have any friends, except for his sister Hazel. He hid in the shadows because he was either afraid or had a strong hatred of people. He rarely ate anything, so he was pale as a ghost and skinny as a stick. His dark eyes were buried in his messy hair. His teeth were never shown because he couldn't crack a smile or even a grin. He was an excellent fighter but he never showed it. He spent most of his days in the Underworld or at Camp Half-Blood (which Reyna hadn't known about at the time.). His father never paid him any attention and his sister and mother passed some time ago. That's what Reyna knew about Nico. But now, she saw a whole different side of him in the past half hour. She was a little scared because he had been acting weird since the talk with Aphrodite.

She didn't want to get close to Nico. Reyna had to be just friends with him. They were companions and that was it. She couldn't get involved with someone she worked with. Then she thought about Jason. He and Reyna were _very _close. They weren't dating but they were really good friends. She desperately wanted to be something more but that would never happen. He was with Piper. Reyna remembered the moment she realized Piper was Jason's girlfriend. The same hatred and pain swelled up in her chest. She forced it back down. Emotions swirled like a tornado inside her. Hatred, pain, desperation, anger, envy, loneliness, indignation, all the feeling's she's had for years. Reyna had tried to block them out but it was hard. They all just came rushing back in.

She cleared her mind. None of this right now. She couldn't let her feelings get in the way of an important mission. Reyna glanced at Nico. His eyes were on her but as soon as she saw him he instantly stared at the ground. Pieces of his black hair fell across his face. He kept looking down in shame. Shame? What was it with this freaking kid. She couldn't figure out anything about him. That just made it harder. Reyna didn't realize she let out a frustrated sigh until Nico looked up and asked her, "Are you ok?"

She blushed slightly. A grin tugged at the corners at her mouth but she quickly wiped it off. "I'm uh, I'm fine. Thanks."

He shrugged. "Is it still the Aphrodite thing? Cause I know it's still bothering me."

Reyna wanted to say no but she couldn't tell him what she was really thinking. She was thinking about him. "Yea. It's gotten on my nerves." She lied.

"I feel you." Nico said.

She didn't like lying to him. It made her feel guilty. But it was only a small lie and he would never find out. It wasn't important. She dismissed the thought because she wanted to talk to Nico. Why? No idea. Reyna felt compelled to keep the conversation going. "Where do you think we would find the Athena Parthenos?"

"I have absolutely no idea. But it's probably been at least a half hour. So we have about an hour left until we have to get Coach and come up with a new plan."

"Yes." Silence filled the air. It wasn't awkward silence it was more...good silence. Reyna liked hanging out with Nico. She felt like she could tell him anything. She still had no idea why. "Nico, are you nervous?"

A puzzled look covered his face. "Nervous about what?"

"That we might not find the statue. And we might fail to get to Camp."

"Wow I never thought the great Reyna, praetor of New Rome would be nervous." She smiled. "I'm more than nervous. I'm scared. In fact I'm terrified. But we have to live with fear, right?"

She sighed. "Right."

"Are you nervous about going to Camp Half-Blood? I mean it's full of Greeks."

Normally she would have said no. But she really couldn't tell him otherwise. She tried to but her choked on her own words. "I am. I'm a Roman leader and I'm going to a Greek Camp. But we have to live with fear, right?"

Nico grinned. "Right."

Nico began to ask more questions about Reyna's life at Camp Jupiter and even before that. He asked her about how she became praetor and how she got to Camp. She told him all the answers.

**Awwwwwww**

**Thanks for reading readers!**

**In case you're wondering indignation means feeling angry or upset because something isn't really fair.**

**Question #2:**

**What is your favorite food?**

**Remember don't let Zeus fall in love with you (because then Hera will come after you), don't sail into the Bermuda Triangle (you, unlike the mortals, know what's really there), and don't go into a statue store unless you know it isn't owned by Auntie M.**


	26. Chapter 26

**I know I said I would post tomorrow but guess what? I'm just that nice of a person (plus I'm extremely bored.).**

**This idea if from all these headcannons (if you don't know what they are ask me) I read today.**

**Enjoy:)**

**Leo**

Leo had a fun idea in mind. He ran around the Argo II screaming, "Meet me on the main deck in five minutes." He figured everybody would think something was wrong but nothing was. He was just planning to play a game.

He sat on the deck, waiting. Leo's legs crossed over one another and his hands laced into the other. He thought about Calypso. He didn't love her any less now. He just needed to spend a little more time with his friends. After all they were basically sailing into a death trap. It wasn't wrong. He was still going to keep his promise. Leo just needed time with his friends and time to make his plans to reach her.

Percy came sprinting up the stairs with Riptide tightly in his hand. Annabeth followed and her drakon bone sword was raised high. They both sighed when they saw just Leo. He grinned wildly at their arrival. "Leo! What is this all about?"

He patted the spot next to him. "Well, my friends. You'll just have to wait and see." Annabeth and Percy shared a look of annoyance but Percy shrugged and joined Leo. Annabeth glanced at her boyfriend, then the son of Hephaestus. She mumbled something about stupid boys and stupid ideas but she sat down next to Percy. He draped his arm around her shoulders and she leaned into his chest. Leo so desperately wished Calypso was here. He could kiss her and hug her all he wanted. But he needed to rescue her first. And that would come soon. After the war he _would _find her and bring her back to Camp Half-Blood. No matter what it took.

Piper and Jason busted on the deck. They saw Leo and quickly got irritated (seems like that happened to everyone when he was around.) but Piper's face got shrouded in relief that Leo was finally around other people again. "I thought you might have been dead, Repair Boy! Start showing your face more often around here."

"Sorry, Beauty Queen." He nodded towards Percy and Annabeth. "Take a seat." Piper accepted the offer because she was so happy Leo was getting back to his normal self. Jason reluctantly did the same but he smiled. Leo missed his best friends so much. This was the best time to hang out with them. It was the best time to hang out with his whole family, all six of them. He glanced at everyone. "We're just waiting for..." He got interrupted by Hazel and Frank trudging up the stairs. They were obviously not in a hurry to find out what all of this was about. They slowly walked towards the rest of the demigods and took a seat as well. Leo cleared his throat. "Well you're all probably wondering what you're doing here." They all paid him full attention, excited to leave. "I have officially decided to spend some time with all of you. We are going to a war we may not come back from. We have to enjoy these moments while we can. We have to take advantage of the time with no monsters. You have all been spending it with your boyfriend or girlfriend. We are a team. Not pairs. We should learn everything about one another which is why I have decided to play a game. Called truth or dare." He smiled proudly. He had never made a speech that good. It actually wasn't really a speech it was more like a few dramatic sentences but Leo was proud of himself.

Frank whistled. "Wow. I guess you're right, Leo." Annabeth said.

"Aren't I always?"

"Just shut up and take the compliment."

"Ok fine. Who's ready to play?"

Everyone except Hazel shrugged in agreement. "What is truth or dare?" She asked.

Percy grinned. "It's a game where we learn your darkest secrets, your worst fears, your deepest thoughts, things you never told anyone."

Hazel bit her lip. "I'm not sure I really wanna play."

Annabeth sighed and slapped him. "It's a game where we will ask you truth or dare? And you pick one. Then we either ask you a question or give you a dare. Do you understand?"

"I think so. Who's gonna go first?" Hazel's eyes stared at the sky.

Percy's face sparkled with excitement. "I will."

"Alright I'll ask you." Leo volunteered. "Truth or dare?"

"Dare."

He figure Percy would say that. His hand rested on his chin. What would be a good dare for Percy? "I dare you to...hmmm."

"Go a day without kissing Annabeth." Piper chimed in. "You were taking too long, Valdez. Sorry."

Percy groaned. He grabbed Annabeth's face and pressed his lips to hers. When he pulled away he said, "Starting now."

"Percy ask someone." Jason said.

"Hmmmm." He moved his head from person to person. "Grace, truth or dare?"

"Dare." Jason responded.

"I dare you to fly in the air, but you have to wear your Superman t-shirt. And you have to fly around screaming _I'm Superman_. Then you have to go save some random kid the city."

Jason gritted his teeth. "Percy cut him some slack." Annabeth said.

"Fine fine. He doesn't have to wear the t-shirt." Percy giggled and his girlfriend rolled her eyes. "You're up, Superman."

Jason turned his head away from the son of Poseidon. "Leo?"

"I pick dare."

His eyes danced around looking for inspiration for a question. "I dare you to answer this question." Leo knew the question before Jason asked it. His palms became sweaty and calmly. He heart felt like it was creeping up his throat and his mouth tasted like chalk. "Who did you meet when you were stranded for those few days. It was a girl. You have to tell me who."

Leo couldn't look at anyone but Percy and Annabeth. They were the only ones who knew his secret. Annabeth smiled encouragingly and Percy rolled his hand as if to say, _go on, tell them_. Leo opened his mouth to speak but no words could come out. He couldn't keep this from his family, right? He had to tell them. He forced himself to answer the question. "Calypso." He said proudly. "I met Calypso." He felt like a hundred bricks had just been lifted off his chest. Piper stared at Leo. It was compassionate stare though. Jason patted his shoulder. They were happy for him.

Leo's grin stretched up to his ears. It was time to play a game and now that question was out of the way. "Hazel." He said. "Truth or dare?"

**Hope you like it. You people needed a double update.**

**Question #3**

**What's your favorite tv show(s)?**

**Comment your answers! I wanna know! I wanna learn about my readers.**

**Remember don't challenge Athena to a weaving contest, Poseidon can drown you if you annoy him, and watch out for Hermes's staff because the tip can turn you to stone.**


	27. Chapter 27

**I know that I didn't post when I told you but I'm bad at keeping promises. So sorry.**

**None of you responded to my question. :( **

**Enjoy:) **

**Piper**

"Truth." Hazel said. She didn't seem very comfortable at first but as the game progressed she got more interested.

Leo gave her a mischievous smile. "Hmmmmm. What do we ask Miss Levesque?" Hazel nervously glanced at him. "Did you ever have an interest in me? You know when we first met?"

Hazel blushed and looked at Frank. "No." Leo bent his eyebrows in an odd questioning sort of way. "Alright alright. I was curious why you looked so much like Sammy. That's it. I thought you were totally annoying."

"Psssssh. You thought I was totally hot. You can't resist the Leo."

Hazel clutched her stomach because she was laughing so hard. Piper giggled and so did the rest of the. Leo looked embarrassed but he soon joined in.

When everyone stopped Hazel began talking. "Piper, truth or dare?"

Piper grabbed her braided hair and twirled it around in her fingers. The oranges feather felt super soft between her fingers. She thought about her question. It wasn't really that hard to answer but strangely she just couldn't. She glanced at Jason. His arm was wrapped around her shoulders but he was looking into the distance. She wondered what he could be thinking about. Probably plotting revenge on Percy. Piper would have enjoyed to see that except she also wouldn't mind watching Jason flying around and looking like a superhero. A really, really, hot superhero.

"Pipes? Hello? Earth to Piper?" Leo shook his hand in front of his face, shaking her out of her thoughts. She got so off track from making such a simple decision.

"Dare."

Hazel's hand rested on her chin. Most likely she was having a hard time coming with something to give Piper. Luckily, (for Hazel) Frank chimed in right at the right time. "How about you have to challenge Percy to a surfing contest. From what Leo tells us you're pretty good."

Piper shrugged. "Sure. You up for it, Jackson?"

He grinned dangerously. "Definitely. But Frank never said I couldn't use my powers. Prepare to get soaked."

Frank bit his lip and mouthed _sorry_. She smiled in return. "Frank?"

"Oh a...truth."

Leo forced a cough. "Wimp." He said.

Frank pouted his lips and squinted his eyes at Leo. "Shut up, Valdez."

A few things, that she could ask, popped into Piper's mind. "Do you know how to use Chinese handcuffs yet?"

His face looked like a tomato. Jason, Leo, and Percy snickered. "I did, for all of your information." He moved his eyes from person to person. "Annabeth, how about you?"

"Oh I pick truth." She said.

"You gotta ask her one about you-know-who." Jason said to Frank.

Percy didn't look up from staring at his girlfriend. "You know, Grace, I'm right here."

"Oh I know." Jason replied._ Boys._ Piper thought.

Frank put his hands on his forehead, obviously lost in thought. "Would you tell us the most embarrassing story of Percy that you can think of?"

Annabeth's ears perked up and her eyes widened with glee. "Of course. But give me time?"

"Why don't we have a campfire or something tonight. We don't have to actually make a fire because we will burn the ship but maybe something like that. We can tell stories and stuff." Hazel suggested.

Everyone agreed and the game continued. "Jason, pick one." Annabeth said.

"I think I'm better off with truth this time." He responded.

"Alright, I have one for you. Did you ever love Reyna?"

"No." He said. Piper wasn't fully convinced and neither were the other crew members. She decided not to dwell on it and ask him in private, later. "Jackson?"

"Huh?"

"Truth or dare?"

"I wanna dare, Grace."

"Hmmm. Why don't you face us in a duel. You and Annabeth against all five of us." Percy looked at his girlfriend pleadingly. He made a puppy dog face and pouted. She couldn't resist and agreed. "Pipes?" Jason asked.

She grinned. "Sure."

"Hazel, Frank, Leo?"

"Cool! I'm in." Frank said.

"Why not?" Hazel shrugged.

They all looked at Leo. "Fine. But if I get hurt it's on you, Jason."

Percy stood up and pulled Annabeth with him. Hazel and Frank did the same. Leo pushed off the ground and made his way to Jason and Piper, who were already standing."Alright," Percy said. "We'll try not to hurt you too bad."

**How did you y'all like it?**

**Question #4: (I think don't yell at me if I got it wrong)**

**What is your favorite song?**

**Remember Artemis is eternally single, Athena is wiser than you'll ever be, and Hercules actually means ****_joy of Hera._**


	28. Chapter 28

**I am so so so so so so so so sorry for not updating. I've been soooo busy and I just got back from vacation a couple of days ago. But here's my next chapter and I'll try to post update daily from now on. I don't start school until next Wednesday so I still have some free days. **

**Once again I'm really sorry. You guys are the best followers and thanks for your lovely comments. **

**Enjoy:)**

**Coach Hedge**

Everything in his view was pitch black. Coach felt something sticky drip slowly down his face and land on his neck with a noise that sounded like a water droplet crashing onto the ground. He could faintly hear muffled voices all around him. His wrists and ankles were tied behind him, with something that might have been rope. He pulled forward and tried to free himself but whatever was wrapped around him was tight, too tight for him to get out of.

Something slashed harshly against his collarbone. Coach found himself opening his eyes, not realizing they were closed. At first everything was a blur but he blinked twice and his surroundings suddenly came into full focus. About fifteen Laistrygonian giants stood off to his left. They all had wicked sharp teeth, devilish smiles, giant-size weapons, and tattoos covering their arms like sleeves. To his right stood a wild pack of centaurs, too many to count. Some harpies fluttering around, all carrying whips that made Coach nearly wet his fur. Other random monsters were scattered in the crowd but all of them had their attention on the one was clearly their leader. He stood proudly in the front and was definitely a giant, his size made Coach sure of that. He had skin tinted yellow, sleek black hair, a bronze chest plate, and a sword gripped loosely in his hand. He may have been fifteen feet tall but it was hard to tell. His smile was almost blinding because it was so white and bright. "Hello, Gleson." His voice sounded like a hundred glasses shattering into pieces. It was strangely high for a giant.

"How do you know my name?" Coach growled.

"I've been following you, puny one. You have not come far. Shame that I have to kill you this early in your pathetic little quest. But mother's orders." He flashed a murderous smile and his eyes danced with amusement. "Now, where are your companions. I'm sure they will put up a fight. Not like you did. I simply hit you over the head with a stick. Not much of a nose you have there. Maybe you have to get it checked, little saytr.

Coach ignored the last part of the giant's statement no matter how much it bothered him. "I don't know who in Hades you're talking about."

"Oh really." He said. "Someone's lying. Well I guess you deserve another whip for that." He snapped his fingers and a harpy hurried next to his side. He pointed to the saytr tied up in front of him. She licked her lips greedily and snarled. She flapped her wings and gazed proudly at her whip. Coach closed his eyes and prepared himself for the pain. He heard a _crack! _noise. Something slammed against his chest and it felt worse than anything he'd ever felt. His insides didn't seem solid anymore and his ribs felt as if they were all just broken and discarded into his stomach. His lungs tried to crawl up his throat but they were pushed back down again and again. Coach Hedge lifted up his eyelids reluctantly. The giant was gleaming down at him. "So let's try this again or my friend over here will bring out her whip and as you just learned that's no fun, except for me. Where are the demigods?"

Coach glanced down at himself. Blood rushed out of his two wounds. The first one was from whatever hit him (he was guessing the same whip) that made him wake in the first place. The second one was still fresh. He saw the red liquid rush out of his chest but there was nothing he could do to stop it. Through gritted teeth he said, "I don't know what demigods you mean." Coach seemed tiny and puny (not something he liked being) compared to the monster looming above him. Although he refused to tell him where, or where he suspected, the demigods might be. He had to protect them no matter the cost.

"Little saytr, why don't you tell me. We will eventually find them and if you tell us now it'll just spare you the pain."

"I asked you before, what demigods?" Coach had placed his eyes in the ground because he couldn't stand giants or the sight of them. He was trying to gain his confidence even though it continued to melt away.

"I guess you would like to taste blood again, my puny friend." Coach heard the snap of fingers and the flutter of wings. He braced himself yet again for the lash about to be whacked on him. He suddenly felt it, even worse than last time. It could have been mistaken for a knife cutting open along his stomach, then someone stitching it, then it being cut open again. This time not only did his lungs try to crawl out of his throat but his heart as well. Coach couldn't find any air to take in and he quickly began panting. He searched his mind for something that would keep him going...anything that could take his mind off the pain. The yummy fields at Camp, the strawberries, watching Chuck Norris or boxing on tv, traveling the seas with the seven demigods, disintegrating monsters...Mellie. He pictured her beautiful face in his mind. Coach imagined every single detail: her perfect round lips, sky blue eyes, wispy hair, wind-like body. He remembered why he fell in love with her. He also remembered their not-yet-born baby. He had to keep going for her and for their child.

"I will _never _tell you where they are." He felt blood roll down his body, so slowly. He bit his lip to keep himself from crying, screaming, or both. This was NOT the time to look weak. Mellie would want him to push forward, so that was exactly what he was going to do. An idea suddenly popped into his mind-an escape plan.

The giant pouted. "Awwww. Someone wants to look brave and strong. Well guess what my little friend, you're just a little goat who wants to fulfill his duties so he can go home and look like big hero. But you're tiny and you have nothing heroic about you."

Coach gritted his teeth and raised his eyes to focus on the ugly giant. "I am. So. Much. More." He began telepathically communicating with spirits of nature. And they began to come to his aid.

**I know it was short. Sorry. But it needed to end there.**

**Is that too violent? Ops. Oh well.**

**I started reading the Mortal Instruments and it's SO FLIPPING AMAZING. It's still not better than HOO though. IT HAS SO MANY CLACE FEELS. IM ONLY ON THE BEGINNING OF THE CITY OF ASHES BUT I SHIP THEM SO HARD! **

**Question #3 Do you play a sport? If so what sport?**

**Remember wear sunglasses if you think you'll bump into Medusa, Polyphemus (might've spelled that wrong) still hates Nobody, and (hopefully) the Labyrinth was destroyed for good by Dedeulas (I definitely spelled that wrong). **


End file.
